7-Years with a Pink-Haired Kid
by Wolves silver wind
Summary: Acnologia attacks. Fairy Sphere is activated-but there's something different. And thanks to the small change, the seven years are a lot different with a pink-haired kid. I don't own Fairy Tail *duh. Please give my story a shot. Review. And enjoy! (I need rating and genre tips, too!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: For My Family...**

**Authors Note: This is another Tenrou Island story, I love these. Anyway, this is beginning as they are all holding hands bu~t, a slight change with a HUGE affect. B.E. man, B.E. Anyway, haters gonna hate, I don't give a damn. Enjoy!**

"EVERYONE! Focus all your magical energy on Freed!" Lisanna yells as Acnologia begins its breath attack.

"Lets hold hands!" Mira backs up her younger sister.

"We can't let it end here!" Natsu yells, gripping two hands.

"OKAY! We'll never give up!" Lucy voices.

"Everyone, join your power together as one! LET'S SHOW IT THE BONDS OF OUR GUILD!" Gray shouts. Makarov takes Laxus's hand, tears in his eyes with a forced smile. Natsu looks up, seeing the dragon already beginning to release the attack, _We won't make, unless..._

"We'll all go home together..." Makarov's voice wavers, but it's heard by everyone. They all look up and think the same thing, ending the old mans sentence; TO FAIRY TAIL. Lucy didn't feel Natsu's hand ease her grip into Erza's, and neither did the scarlet mage. Everyone saw the flash of orange blast up into the sky as the attack was about to leave the dragons mouth.

"NATSSUUU~!" Everyone shouts for their friend, but they are locked in eachothers grip by some unknown force.

He gets the dragons attention, pausing the shot. Then kicking him with such force that the shot is narrowly diverted, barely giving the group enough time. The blast strikes, sending Natsu flying through the air.

**-x-**

"He's waking up!" A voice exclaims. Natsu opens his eyes, his body aching all over. _Romeo...? Why is Romeo- _Natsu sits up abruptly, his memories of before flooding through him like a dam.

Tenrou. Acnologia. Fairy Sphere.

"Natsu!" The guild members who weren't at Tenrou swarm in, tears in their eyes. Looking around he realizes he's in the guild infirmary.

"What- How..." Natsu looks at everyone surrounding the bed, but Macao comes up between them. The air around him saying he means business. "How'd I get here?"

"Doranbalt brought you here on his ship when they saw you floating in the water while searching the area."

"How long ago was that?"

"Three days." Natsu turns his head, knowing what's going to happen next.

"No one else returned, did they?" Macao shakes his head, Droy has tears in his eyes and leaves the room. Everyone does the same and soon it's only the two of them.

"What happened on... Tenrou." Natsu can see that Macao is trying his hardest not to break down, and sighs.

"Lots. But, they're not dead." The older man jumps at this, and the room is crowded once again, air flooded with questions. _Eavesdroppers... _Macao crosses his arms and turns.

"So, what _did _happen?" He asks once again, silencing all other not-as-important questions.

"Acnologia attacked." Everyone held their breath.

"A-Acnologia!?" Alzack repeats much to the dragon slayers annoyance.

"Yes. They protected the island with a spell but I... jumped out of it."

"Why!?" Jet places his palms on the bed, leaning towards Natsu.

"Acnologias attack was gonna hit, we were taking to long so I distracted it and redirected its shot." Natsu spoke as if it were simple. Everyone gaped at him.

"How do you know they're alive?" Max questions, staring at Natsu.

"I have faith that the spell worked." Silence. _Of course. _Warren face-palms. "Now..." Natsu ponders,"they're gone. But they'll be back. We need to keep the guild alive for them. We need..."

"A guild master." Romeo inputs.

"A _temporary _guild master. And a plan." Natsu speaks, everyone looks at him, expecting more. "Ideas?" They looked at each other, they didn't think Natsu would get that far in his thought process. They were impressed.

"How about you?" Romeo pipes up.

"Well... lets think of the requirements." Natsu smiles, placing a hand on the boys head.

"We need someone who'll protect the guild no matter what." Bisca speaks up.

"Who can always bring us up when we're down." Alzack adds.

"Who never gives up." Wakaba says, a smile splayed across his face. Everyone else soon gains a familiar smile. All staring at the oblivious pinkette.

"Natsu, we want you to be the temporary fourth guild master." Macao voices, shocking the kid.

"Me?!" Macao nods. "O-only if you all agree." He speaks wide-eyed, seeing everyone nod. Crossing his arms he gives his own nod then looks back up with a smile.

"So, what's the plan?" Wakaba lights his pipe.

"Well, we need to get prepared. We don't need to make drastic changes, but Macao. I need you as an advisor, you're the best one I can think of. We also need to have a small... break. Though they will be back, a loss is a loss no matter how long. So go off and 'train', but come back with something." He looks up with his usual goofy grin,"but tonight, we party!"

They partied harder than ever before, sadder than ever before. And more surprised than ever before. _Maybe Natsu wasn't such a bad pick for master... _Macao looks at the person he's supposed to advise, sitting at the bar, over-looking his guild.

"Shit." He drops his head on the bar in sadness. _Or maybe he was. _Macao chuckles at the sight.

**-x-**

**Year x791**

"According to Blue Pegasus, the readings were in this area..." Warren looks out onto the vast sea, searching for the lost island.

"Is it really around here?" Bisca asks, searching with binoculars.

"There's nothing to see..."

"Keep looking! The master was _positive _it'd come back! We have to trust him!" Droy says, standing on the boats tip, showing off his muscles to whoever will see.

"Stop it, Droy..." Jet looks away from him with a sigh.

"We shouldn't get our hopes up, its been 7 years. The island may be there but they might not be alive." Warren nods his head, agreeing with himself.

"We're gonna see Levy again!" Jet and Droy shout behind them.

"So noisy!" Max turns from the map to yell at the two S-class mages.

"Hey, look!" Bisca yells, getting their attention.

"What...Is that?" They see a figure above the water.

"A person?" They get closer and have a clear view. It's a young girl in a white gown with long hair which has two angel wings in it.

"She's standing on the ocean!" Jet points out.

"Who is it!?" Alzack questions, staring in disbelief at the girl. Moving her arms, the girl smiles and the water behind her bulges, out comes a large marble-like sphere, with a wing design and the Fairy Tail mark on it. Inside it lays...

"TENROU ISLAND!" Warren and Max shout out in shock. The girl flys towards and onto the island.

"F-follow her!"

"Wait up!"

"WAIT!" They scream but she doesn't answer, going closer to the islands center.

"Maybe she'll lead us to everyone!" Alzack states as they run after her, Jet nods to Droy before blasting off for the girl. Stopping, Jet is soon joined by the others as they come across a rock-slide, everyone seen buried beneath it.

"G-guys..." Alzack's voice wavers, Bisca holds her hand to her mouth, shaking.

"Gray! Get up! Get ahold of yourself!" Jet and Droy shake the unconscious mage.

"SHADDUP!" He sits up in anger.

"GREY~!" The two men tackle him in a hug, which confuses him even more.

"J-Jet? Droy!" He turns,"Y-you look different!" He points at them, not believing his eyes. "W-we just got hit by Acnologias attack and Natsu... WHERE'S EVERYBODY ELSE!" He shouts, grabbing Jets collar (cause he's to afraid to grab Droy's).

"Right here." The girl appears, a smile on her face.

"W-who?" Everyone asks, watching the dust settle as she lands.

"My name is Mavis," she turns with a smile,"Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion."

"Wha~t!" They stare in complete shock, then see everyone else begin to wake up. Jet and Droy immediately go to Levy. Bisca and Alzack to Erza and unsuspecting Juvia. Warren and Max tackle the old master, who sheds anime tears in their embrace.

"Back then I took all of your bonds and strength. And converted it all into magical power. All of your thoughts allowed one of the three great fairy magics; Fairy Sphere, to be activated. An absolute defense magic." Mavis explains as everyone holds their reunions. "However... everyone was sealed in a frozen state. Since its been released, seven years have passed."

"Well now, the first protected us..." Tears spring from the masters eyes as he speaks.

"No, I'm just an ethereal body, since I converted everyone's feelings into magical energy I gave it my all. Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side." She floats up, and before disappearing says;"It's become a wonderful guild, third. And thank the fourth for me, too." A golden light flashes and she vanishes, leaving the stunned guild members.

"Seven years..." Makarov turns to Jet,"And a fourth master?" Jet, Max, Droy, Alzack and Bisca all turn to each other before giving a devious smile and nodding.

"You'll have to wait and see him when we get back." Jet responds.

"Him, hmm?" Makarov nods,"well then, lead the way!" He smiles, they follow them to the boat and start the ride. As they drive, Erza finally pops the question.

"So... where's Natsu." No one expected them to give and un-containable grin.

"You'll see." Droy smiles, they couldn't wait for their reaction.

"When I see him, he'll wish he was never born." Erza mummbles, cracking her fingers. _Poor Natsu... _Lucy sweatdrops, watching the scarlet mage.

"Ah, I wonder who would win in a spar between Natsu and Erza now..." Bisca watches the scarlet mage become interested in her words.

"Definitely Natsu." Jet nods, agreeing with himself.

"He couldn't possibly beat me."

"Don't be soo hard. 7 years is enough for Natsu to grow stronger than you." Gildarts states, sitting on the boats edge.

"Maybe..."

**Authors Note: , so~ Chapter one es completed! (yes, I know it says -es- instead of -is-) thanks for reading, please review. Just to clear up, this whole thing happens because Acnologia is firing faster than in the actually story line. So Natsu was right to slow it down to give everyone else time, slowing it down to make the firing time the same as it was in the actual story line. Til next time, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Return**

**Authors Note: Vwa-la! (How ever you spell it) I know where the story is going. If it stopped at an odd spot the last chapter, I had to cut chapter one in half cause it was to long. Sorry, so~ this could be called; Chapter One, Part Two. Anyway~ Enjoy!**

"We're back!" Droy yells, walking into the guild hall.

"Wow..." Everyone stares.

"T-the money!" Makarov anime cries at the sight. The guild hall is much larger, with a more open guild hall. The layout is exactly the same, but the amount of people in it explains the enlargement.

"Hey!"

"Welcome back!" People shout greetings but the hall is soon filled with silence as they realize the extra company.

"YOU'RE BACK!" The long-lost guild members are soon tackled by their friends, tears shed as they greet.

"Hey, is Natsu back yet?" Alzack scoops his daughter up, asking Reedus.

"Not yet."

"Should be today, though." Makao speaks up from his spot at the bar.

"Then lets start the party!" Everyone yells in excitement of the guild members return, starting the celebration. Many of the people from Tenrou crowding Bisca and Alzack, wanting answers about their new child; Asuka.

"So... are you the guild master?" Makarov sits next to Macao who bursts out laughing at the statement.

"No, no. But I am his adviser." He takes a gulp of his beer,"Speak of the devil..." he sighs as the doors fly open. Dust is flown everywhere as the figure, shadowed by the light outside, walks in.

"Hmm? Did somebody start a party without me?" the male voice speaks. Though he is darkened and they can't see his face, the returning members can see his broad shoulders and toned muscles. Easily taller than Erza, with black sandals slapping the floor as he walks. Spiky hair bouncing on top of his head, going no longer than the scarf he wears. And then they realize it.

His hairs pink.

"N-Natsu!" the Tenrou group yells, only to be overpowered by the yell;

"Master!" The light preceding, they see his clothes are generally the same as when he was younger, except the vest is closed unlike before. He wears thick, black gloves with golden rims and, like before, both sleeves are missing. His right arm has the red Fairy Tail mark, but the mark now has an orange outer rim, the right arm also has multiple scars on it. There's a diagonal cross-shaped scar that goes from his temple to his lip on the right side. He looks somewhat like Gajeel build-wise, but is more toned and happy-go-lucky.

"Whoa, whoa!" He raises his hands, as they realize it's Natsu they can obviously tell his voice had deepened, and he'd matured.

"You won't believe it!" A boy the age Natsu was seven years ago jumps in front of him, followed by a mage dressed in darker clothes (Sting and Rogue). Landing next to them appear two exceeds, a red one and one dressed like a frog.

"Natsu! Over here!" Macao motions for the pinkette to join him, and the current guild master brushes everyone off.

"Keep on doing what you're doing. Sting, don't forget what you want to tell me." He walks away to the counter, not noticing the Tenrou group watching him intently. Plopping onto the stool, he lets out a long, tired sigh, leaning back on the bar.

"Would you like anything, master?" the bar girl asks.

"Hmm? Oh, just a beer. Thanks." He murmurs the last part, then turns to Macao. A glint catches Grays eye and he notices the shine coming from Natsu's scarf, staring he realizes what the blue brooch is.

"W-Wizard Saint!" He gasps, everyone looks at him, then at the object hanging on Natsu's scarf. There it is, the Wizards Saint brooch on _Natsu_.

"So, what happened at the meeting?" Macao questions as Natsu gets his drink.

"Not much." He drinks.

"You expect me to believe that?" The both chuckle at this.

"He's having a mellow conversation!" Lucy whispers.

"A-aye..."

"It was just the usual. Sting and Rogue destroyed a lot more than I thought they did." Makarov sweatdrops at Natsu's statement, while the other rests his forehead on the bar counter.

"You gonna do a speech?" Macao flicks his eyes at the Tenrou group before returning his gaze to Natsu again.

"I guess. But this is way to tiring, dammit!" Slamming his drink down he stalks onto the stage, stretching his arms. As soon as he steps up the guild goes silent, shocking the Tenrou group.

"He's about to make a speech?!" Gray whisper-yells, being shushed by some random person.

"Well, this week has been tiring." He begins to pace along the stage,"first, where can I start with Sting and Rogue. And _somehow _Lector and Frosch managed to do some damage. You know, I'm not even gonna go into that." A sigh drifts through the air, and they watch as Sting and Rogue release the breath they were holding. "Alzack and Bisca... and Romeo! The _least _you can do is warn the people the day before a battle. You had it planned and everything. Hell, I was _there _when you planned the attack. Think before you strike!" Everyone laughs at this, and Natsu sports a smile,"But to hell with it. Sting, Rogue... and you exceeds. And every other mage in this guild. If there's one thing I know, do not fear the council because if you're worried about them your magic won't improve. To improve yourself you need to pour your body and soul into it, so if you destroy a few things in the process..." he pauses and strokes his chin," Well, do whatever you think is right! Cause that's just who we are. Now, who are we?"

"Fairy Tail!" A few people shout, but a lot of people wear the happiest grins.

"I'm sorry," he stops in the middle-front of the stage,"WHO. ARE. WE!?"

"FAIRY TAIL!" Everyone- including the Tenrou group- shouts out, gaining Natsu's goofy grin.

"FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu booms, raising his hand up in the Fairy Tail signal, everyone else doing the same.

"FAIRY TAIL~!" Everyone echos, with a smile, he nods and hops off the stage back to the bar. Sting and Rogue walk up to him.

"W-we're sorry." Sting looks down, Natsu drinks some beer.

"Frosch is, too." The exceed says for him (or her) self.

"Have you had any alcohol yet?" Natsu asks the teen who looks up at him in shock.

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you acting like you're drunk! Did you _not _hear my speech just now?" He places his hand on the young dragon slayers head with a smile,"Don't worry about it, just promise me that whatever you do from now on. You put your heart and soul into it. I don't mind. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good, now go party... say, why're we having a party?" He taps his nose, taking in a long whiff before jumping up. The stool falls to the ground, making a noise that everyone falls silent at.

"That's what I was going to tell you..." Sting mumbles as Natsu turns towards Macao.

"So,what? Is it a secret, a surprise?! I've known it's the seventh year! WHERE ARE THEY?!" He turns around, a grin spread across his face. Seeing the table they all sit at he dashes for them, somehow tackling them _all _into a hug.

"N-Natsu! Whoa!" Lucy blushes and he gets up, brushes himself off, and stares at them.

"When'd you get back?"

"Just before you did." Erza gets up, and everyone just stares at her next movement. She grabs a fistful of Natsus' clothing and pulls him- shamefully to her- down so they're eye-to-eye.

"U-umm...? Erza?"

"Explain." He ponders for a moment, trying to remember what she's talking about. Just as he's about to speak, a deep yawn escapes him, shocking the Tenrou group. Giggles erupt from the surrounding crowd and girls dash for their guild master.

"Oh, Natsu-sama. Come to bed with me~."

"No me~, Natsu-sama!" They pull at his clothes and he brushes them off. _Lucky! _Makarov stares, blood streaming down his nose.

"I'm not going to bed yet, and I've already said no enough times!" Natsu looks around, ignoring the girls tugging at his clothes,"And _why _did the celebration stop?" Looking at each other the guild itself seems to shrug as people start partying once again, the girls leaving Natsus' side.

"Wha-how?" Gray stares at his rival. "Fight me." Everyone expects him to accept.

"Not n-n-" another deep yawn,"now. I need some rest and you guys were just released from Fairy Sphere. It takes time for you to get back to your full power."

"How'd you know it was Fairy Sphere?" Levy asks, she never heard anyone tell him.

"Ah, Macao. You explain. I'm gonna sneak out of here." He whispers and is gone in a crack of lightning, much to the girls disappointment.

"So, Macao, explain." Makarov watches the man sigh and scratch the back of his neck.

"Where do I start..."

"From the beginning." Erza sits at the table, staring intently at the mage.

"Very well..." he sighs,"He was brought to the guild unconscious by Doranbolt who told us everything he knew. Tenrou being gone and Natsu being the only survivor. When Natsu woke up he told us you guys were alive because he believed the spell had worked. We appointed him as master that day, too. When we made the attributes of the wanted master and he fit them all..."

**(Flashback)**

"So, Master Natsu." I walk up to him as he lays his head on the counter.

"Hmm? Call me Natsu..." He moans in reply, still depressed about something.

"What spell is keeping them alive?"

"Fairy Sphere." He mumbles.

**(Story interrupted)**

"Fairy Sphere?! And this was only three days later? How'd he know?" Lucy butts in, there's no way he knew so soon.

"I was getting to that..." he mumbles in irritation.

"S-sorry..."

**(Back to Flashback)**

"What's Fairy Sphere?"

"I... don't know."

"Then how do you know it saved them?!"

"I have faith." Natsu looks up at me. "It's about time I find out."

"What?" I watch Natsu get up, stretch, then head for the guild library.

"I'm gonna do some research." he replies, turning around. "Keep an eye on things for me, but try not to bug me. If any one leaves to go on their... 'break'. Inform me straight away."

"Yes, Ma... Natsu." I can only watch, stunned by how... mature he's acting.

He was almost constantly down in the library. Coming up for food or to send people off. The members that attempted to just wallow in misery, the ones that lost faith that the others would return, had to face Natsu. Droy was drowning himself in food, a few days after Natsu began his... research, he realized it.

All his attention was the focused on the weight-gainer. He put off a week of research to help him, and once that was done he forced Jet and Droy out of the guild, not to come back for at least a month. They were gone for almost a year and came back looking the same way for the rest of the six years.

Natsu, after a month of being in the library- including the week with Droy- came up into the hall to inform us of what he discovered about Fairy Sphere.

"GUYS! I have it!" He screams, the only ones in the hall were; Max, Wakaba, Reedus, Nab and I.

"W-what is it?" Wakaba sees the excited boy.

"I need a scale map of Tenrou Island! ASAP!"

"Yes sir!" Nab gets up and rushes into the library for what was asked for. Natsu clears a table, laying the retrieved map on it. Then pulling out a book and opening it to a certain page.

"What is it?" I walk up, stunned at his happiness.

"Fairy Sphere," he looks up at me, and then I see the bags under his eyes. _He must've gotten little to no sleep... _I thought. "It's one of the three great fairy magics. An ultimate defense one, too. Now..." He began measuring the size of the island, and after some time of us all just watching him, he draws a large circle around it.

"What is that?" Max asks, indicating the sphere.

"The barriers size. The consequence of this magic is time, so..." He measures the circumference of the barrier, and then sits down, wide-eyed.

"What is it?" I ask him, apparently taking him out of his daze.

"They'll be back in seven years..." He then smiled the happiest smile I've ever seen on him,"thank Mavis... Well. I'm glad I figured this out in only... How long has it been?"

"Just above a month." Reedus says, looking worriedly at Natsu.

"*yawn* A month? Whew, I'm off to bed. We'll tell them when they get back..." He said, before passing out on the table.

**(Present)**

"Looking back, I could never imagine Natsu being so intelligent and what-not. But, he was." Macao smiles,"I think he worked on it because everyone else was so gloomy... Though he said he knew you were all alive, we didn't truly believe it. He pushed himself to his limits- physically and mentally- just to pick us back up. If I was master, I would've just lead us to rock-bottom."

"Don't be so down on yourself." Gildarts puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So, you never answered my question." Lucy asks,"How did Natsu know it was Fairy Sphere?" Macao realizes Lucy's right.

"Oh, umm. He said when he was knocked away, he heard a faint voice announce the spell." They all look at each other with one thought; _Mavis._

"So, the guild being as destructive as before?" Makarov finds a spot to sit on the table.

"Even more so..." Wakaba gives a slight chuckle, joining in on the conversation. "We have two old Natsu's in the guild now. The light and shadow dragon slayers; Sting and Rogue."

"I figured." Gajeel nods, remembering the masters speech.

"So, he's a wizard saint?" Gray turns to the two men who stare at him.

"Oh, yeah." Wakaba blows some purple smoke.

"It happened about two years after you all left. He's ranked-"

"Macao, Makarov." Natsu speaks from the balcony, interrupting the purple-haired mage, "Please come to my office immediately."

The two look at each other and then at the preceding figure of the guild master, then follow after him.

**Authors Note: Ta-da! Lil' convo-sation gonna go on with dose twee. Don't ask about that spelling... Thanks for reading, and I live off reviews! Til next time, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Enemy**

**Authors Note: Dun-dun-dudun-duuuuuuuun! You might know the tune, if you don't... oh well. Here's chapter Twee! Enjoy!**

"Yes, master?" Makarov asks as he enters the room. The guild master office has a large wooden desk in front of a large window. Two plants next to the door, and next to those two waiting chairs. A couch sits in front of the desk and behind it rests Natsu. On the walls are calenders, and Makarov can see all of the dates with red 'X's on them, until he finds this month, a blue 'X' on the days date.

"Call me Natsu."

"Shall I close the door?" Natsu nods at Macaos question. When he does, the pinkette grabs a light pen off his desk to draw a magic rune. Once he finishes, the sound barrier surrounds the room, Makarov sits on the couch next to Macao.

"I didn't know you could do rune magic." Makarov says, impressed with his growth.

"There's a lot I can do now." Natsu smiles and-setting the pen down-gets serious.

"What happened at the meeting?" Macao asks, Natsu sighs and leans back on his chair.

"The council gave me a huge lecture on Sting and Rogue... gah!" He drops his face onto the desk in misery,"They're such a handful!" He rests his chin on the desk, looking at the older men. "...but, they're improving drastically. Rogue is definitely gonna get Gajeel to train with him, too...Then, of course, at the guild masters meeting I got in a fight with Jiemma..." Macao stands up at this, slamming a fist on the desk.

"You _have _to stop doing that!" his face goes from anger to worry,"What'd he do this time? It wasn't bragging, was it?" Natsu shakes his head, taking it off of the desk.

"Just saying a bunch of crap. He actually challenged _me_ to a duel." Natsu smiles.

"You accepted..." Macao groans. Makarov just stays silent, not knowing what to do or think at the moment, _Why am I here?_

"Actually, I didn't." This shocks both men,"I went after I finished with the council meeting, and we did meet for some other reasons not concerning our guilds damage."

"Such as?" Makarov butts in, Natsu's smile leaves completely.

"Zeref." Silence. They all take a moment to look at each other. "He was on Tenrou Island. Actually, I met him on it, too. So, they spoke to us about it. To keep an eye out for him or his magic. His demons have shown up a lot lately."

"Hmm... So, why am I here?" Natsu turns, giving his full attention to the old man.

"Well, do you want to take over the guild again?" Natsu leans back, crossing his feet on the desk.

"I think you should keep it." This surprises Natsu,"You know the new members, and everyone obviously respects you. Plus, we don't know anything that has happened in these past years, you should stay. I think you're doing a great job at it." Natsu smiles.

"Oh, and one more thing." Natsu looses his smile again, and anime tears roll down his face,"I am so~ sorry about everything i ever did!" Makarov gets his own tears and the two hug dramatically.

"I know! It's okay!" Macao watches in disbelief.

"What the heck!" He throws his hands up, leaving the two to mourn the loss of money, and gain of destruction.

Going into the guild hall he's bombarded with questions such as 'Is he mad?' or 'Is everything all right?'.

"Quiet down, it's all okay." Macao sighs, Natsu is definitely respected in this guild. And they all love him, as a friend and a master. After a while, the two masters- new and old- come down but continue into the basement, somehow escaping the questions.

"So, Macao." Gray finds him, and loses his clothes,"What's Natsu ranked?" It takes a moment for him to figure out what the teen means.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana points out.

"Gack!" He runs around searching for the missing garments. Finding his pants he comes back, expecting an answer.

"He's ranked fifth- no, he was just bumped up to third." Macao nods, Grays face pales at the information.

"WHAT!" Gajeel and Wendy heard this also, and Gajeel rushes over.

"Salamanders the second in ranking of Wizard Saints!?" He looks around for the said man, seeing him come up from the basement with Makarov.

"FIGHT ME!" Gray and Gajeel yell at the same time, backed up by Erza.

"I thought I told you to heal up. You're not at full strength thanks to not being active for seven years." He replies, they look at him with complete determination. "Fine, but you don't stand a chance if you don't attack me all at once." He spins around, looking at the Tenrou group,"All of you, come on!" The Tenrou group smiles and they all follow him outside.

"Need me to put up the barrier?" Freed asks, Natsu shakes his head.

"Save your magic." In a crack of lighting he disappears only to reappear every now-and-then at certain spots. Writing something on the ground until he comes back, completing the circle with a smile on his face. "Come on." They follow him into the barrier, and then it starts up.

"You can do rune magic?" Erza turns to the grinning fool.

"And much more." He replies,"Now, you have no chance unless you attack all at once, especially since your powers are out-of-date, you'll need all the help you can get."

"No! I don't need help to take you on!" Gajeel pumps his fist in the air.

"Or, come one at a time," Natsu sighs," At least it'll let me find your strengths, weaknesses, and power altogether." He sees their excitement and nods. "Whose first?"

"Me, of course!" Gajeel walks in front of him.

"I'm next." Gray crosses his arms and smiles.

"Then me, I need to prove my worth." Erza nods.

"A man lets ladies go first!"

"Then, I'll go." Mira cracks her knuckles.

"I guess I'll go with Lisanna and Levy, is that okay?" Lucy asks, the other two nod in agreement.

"I-I'll go after them?" Wendy entangles her fingers in fear and worry.

"I'll go with her." Panherlilly states, easing her worry.

"Then Juvia will go!"

"I guess next it's my turn." Evergreen sighs, a smile gracing her lips.

"Then me!" Cana waves.

"I'll go with her-" Gildarts _tries _to team up with his daughter.

"No!" She screams, making him sulk away.

"A man fights head-on!" Elfman claims his place.

"I'll prove my runes worth." Freed brings out his baton.

"Lets show the worth of the Thunder Tribe mages." Bickslow states

"Well, now it's our turn, eh? Gildarts?"

"I'll beat him if you don't." Gildarts replies to Laxus's comment.

"Then it's settled?" The rest of the guild comes out, and Sting rushes up to the barrier.

"Can I get some action!?" Natsu turns to him.

"If I have enough energy."

"Hey! What's the order? You know, for betting." Wakaba asks Natsu who gives a sigh.

"Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Mira, Lucy with Levy & Lisanna, Wendy and Pantherlilly, Juvia, Evergreen, Cana, Elfman, Freed, Bickslow, Laxus then Gildarts." The aforementioned people gape at Natsu, all thinking the same thing; _He remembered?!_

"Hey! Why'd nobody bet on _any of us!_" Gray shouts, they realize that all of the bets are on Natsu. Well, a few people bet on Erza, Gildarts, Laxus and Mira.

"Because they want to bet on the people that'll win." Natsu grins evily at them, the entire group soon gains a murderous aura at this remark.

"You're on, Salamander." Gajeel hisses, preparing for battle.

"And... Begin." The third guild master motions. Gajeel launches, and that's all. In a moment he's face-down on the ground, Natsu behind him.

"You still need to work on thinking before you act. But you have a good launch, and if I was a second slower, you would have been fully protected by your scales." He tosses the limp body to Rogue, who sets him down gently. "Gray, you're up."

The said mage shakes at the sidelines, realizing the large gap that had grown between him and his rival...

Shrugging, he steps a few meters away from Natsu, fist in palm.

"Ready, set. Go!" Makarov announces. The first thing Gray does is place and ice-shield behind him, and roll away. Sure enough, it shatters revealing the pinkette with his goofy grin.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" He launches, only for the ice to melt before touching Natsu. The barrier soon fills with and intense heat, and even the people outside try to cool down. _Thank god I already stripped down... _Gray sweats, staring at the smiling mage before him. He tries to make an ice sword but it melts before he can even make the handle.

"Well?" Natsu motions for him to come.

"Oh well..." he shrugs, then launches for hand-to-hand combat. Hearing the whispers from outside, all go along the lines of; 'Did he just go to fist combat?' 'That's a sure lose.' 'Poor guy.'

"Come!"

"ORRAAAAAHHHH!" Natsu blocks the first punch, and as he goes for a side kick, the pinkette gives a quick punch to the gut. Grey feels the blood gurgle up his throat and splatter onto Natsus arm. Sending him flying into the barrier, he slumps over. Unconscious.

"A healer, anybody!?" Natsu rushes over to the ice mage.

"We called one right when he abandoned his magic." Rogue replies as the healer gets to work. _Strategy off of how I beat Gajeel... able to tell what he can and can't do. But doesn't know when to give up. Which is good and bad, but only bad when it's an opponent you know you can't beat._

"Come. I need to reclaim my title." Erza walks in next.

"I've been itching to beat you in a fight!" Natsu smiles. Makarov signals and Erza turns into her Flame Emporer's Armor, and Natsu smiles. Raising his hand above his head he pulls a black sword from the magic circle. The sword is a one-handed katana, with a pitch black handle and blade, except for a white wrap around the handle.

"EX-QUIP!" The Tenrou group exclaims, Natsu just smiles at their shock.

"He's using the Sword of Night." Rogue whispers, but Erza hears his words.

"Sword of Night?" She turns to the pinkette, whose smile widens.

"Come, Titania." Natsu levels his sword, his stance providing no openings. _He obviously knows how to wield a sword... He can ex-quip, do ruin magic. Who knows what else... _Suddenly, Erza goes out of her armor into her normal wear.

"I concede." She states, and Natsu's smile broadens slightly.

"Well, you're as good as a fighter as ever. Knowing your limits..." Natsu says, analyzing the scarlet mage,"I'd love to fight you when you're ready."

"Well, Natsu." Mira walks in, passing Erza,"Don't go easy on me." She says, the master beckons and the two get ready for the battle. Mira turns into her Satan Soul and launches at Natsu, who easily dodges every attack. She claws and swipes at him but to no avail. "Evil spark!" She shouts , but Natsu dodges with ease.

"Time I get serious. Takeover..." Natsu begins, flashing the shocked Mirajane a toothy grin,"Demonic Fire Dragon!" He's soon surrounded by flames to hot for Mira to zero in on. The flames form a tornado that touches the top of the barrier, and curls down the edges. The flames soon dissipate leaving Mira frozen, and she undoes the Takeover, seeing the red gleam of his eyes.

"I... surrender." Upon hearing this, Natsu makes the flames dissipate and he stands there as if nothing happened.

"Hmm... You're like Erza, but you gave it a chance. You should've done your strongest takeover though, having seen Erza fail at defeating me." No one moves, not knowing how Natsu won, and why Mira surrendered.

"C-c-can we give up?" Lucy stutters, the two behind her nodding along. Natsu gives a warm smile, and nods.

"I'm not forcing you to fight."

"S-same. I can't beat you, Natsu-san..." Wendy looks at the ground,"Sorry, Pantherlilly."

"It's fine," the black exceed pats her shoulder,"We wouldn't be able to beat him."

"Good." Natsu gives one clap,"You know your limits, well, at least Wendy and Pantherlilly. You let fear control you, but that isn't always a bad thing. As long as you know when to not give up."

"Juvia will try."

"Well then," Natsu turns to the water mage,"Lets go."

**Authors Note: Yeah, yeah. Short to no battles. It's just to say;"Hey! Look how badass Natsu is now!" Don't worry, everyone will have their time to shine. Thanks for reading, and reviewing. Please review, and~ Til next time, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Grand Magic Games, We'll Win This! (Again)**

**Authors Note: Welp, they learn about the games in this, and their opponents. Sorry if I mess a few things up. Thanks for reading!**

"Go!" This time it's Mirajane that announces the beginning of the fight, with the wave of her hand. Juvia floods the barrier with water almost instantly, much to everyone's surprise- well, everyone except Natsu, that is.

In the water, Natsu holds his breath, going limp in the new terrain. As Juvia goes to attack, the water begins to heat up. Little did she notice it became warm right when the flooding started. It was now scalding hot, and Juvia was somehow affected by the temperature change.

"Kyaaaa!" She screams as her own blood begins to swirl in the water. She releases the spell immediately, sparing herself from the heat. Hot steam engulfing the arena, Natsu catches himself on fire to dry himself. She looks at her wounds, seeing them to the extent they are shocks her. That assessment costs her the battle, as Natsu quickly knocks her out.

_Quick thinking... but not quick enough._ Natsu reads the water mage, before setting her out of the barrier. Just as Evergreen steps in, Natsu cancels the barrier.

"Seems we have to cut this tournament short," Natsu announces,"we've got company." Everyone freezes at that, surveying the surrounding area. "They're not hostile. Isn't that right, Jiemma?" He turns to the said person, who stands not that far away (Do I really have to describe? It's Jiemma, Sabertooth master). Makarov looks at the large man, _So this is Jiemma._

"Master of the flies." Jiemma 'greets' Natsu, which puts all the Fairy Tail members on edge.

"Hey, little kitty!" Natsu waves at him with a smile, seeming unaffected by his previous words. The older man's murderous aura increases, and Makarov stares at the pinkette as if he were the dumbest person alive. Natsu's face then becomes serious,"What do you need, Jiemma?" Makarov sweatdrops,_ I can see how they'd get in fights often._

"I just came to inform you on a couple of things." The man speaks, looking at Natsu with a death stare,"First, we'll be taking the title as the strongest guild in Fiore from you in this years Grand Magic Games." Natsu rolls his eyes at this, a bad move in everyone's perspective. Jiemma is soon near him, grabbing him by the hem of his shirt and pulling him close. "The second thing," he says through gritted teeth, then ends in a whisper to the other masters ear.

Natsu's smile became so wide, that if Jiemma wasn't so angry, it could have rubbed off on him, with some more to spare. Jiemma lets go and sees the smile on the other mages face, enraging him to his max.

"We'll be beating you this year. _I'll _beat you this year."

"Can't wait." Natsu smirks, eyes narrowed. The man turns around, and as he walks past the shaking Sting and Rogue he gives them the ultimate death stare. Then leaves, much to everyone's relief.

"How can you let him bad mouth Fairy Tail like that?!" Romeo screeches from his fathers side. Natsu's smile is a thin line, but as he cracks his fingers, everyone can see the anger vein twitching on them. An aura surrounds him rather quickly, making everyone gulp in fear. Even Gildarts is put on-edge by the actions of the younger mage.

"Oh, let him." Natsu says, finally letting go of the smile, his face enraged,"Let him." The people who hadn't been gone for 7-years get in battle stances, shocking the Tenrou group.

"W-what's the Grand Magic Games?" Wendy asks, trying to change the subject. Natsu's aura leaves him as he stares at the blue haired girl with a genuine smile.

"It's like a tournament, where the guilds compete. It decides who's the best guild in Fiore."

"So who's the best guild now?" Erza asks, crossing her arms.

"We are!" Sting shouts, raising his fist above his head. Everyone soon joins him, but Erza cuts it off.

"When is it?"

"In three months." Max replies.

"Plenty of time!" Natsu gives a clap, getting everyone's attention. "This year, of course, we'll be competeing. But we'll use two teams."

"Hmm? Why?" Macao turns to the grinning master.

"Well, it'll start out as Tenrou group and new group. But, training during these three months _might _just change that." Macao gives him a knowing smile,"Tenrou group will be, as of right now, is; Laxus, Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Juvia. With Lucy as a reserve. The second team-"

"Why isn't Gildarts in it?" Cana drunkenly asks.

"Because he's going on a trip. Isn't that right, Gildarts?" The said man smiles sheepishly, and nods.

"S-sorry..." He scratches the back of his head, giving a forced laugh.

"Now, the second team is; Sting, Rogue, Droy, Jet and Luce." The Tenrou group turns to Lucy, who stares back at them with the same confusion. Natsu notices it and chuckles,"Luce, meet Lucy." The black haired girl steps up and Lucy is taken aback by their differences.

Her hair is put up in a messy, lopsided bun. Helping to really show her vibrant green eyes, which are less round than her own. Her skin is slightly paler than Lucy's, really making her eyes pop-out.

"Hello, Lucy." She takes the blondes hand in a white glove that goes up to her elbow.

"H-hi." Lucy looks down to hide her blush, to see the pale blue thigh-high boots, which go below the high white skirt. Going up she sees the girl wears a light blue hoodie with white sideways strips cutting through it.

"So, now that that's settled," Natsu turns to face the large crowd,"If you want to get in the games, train in these three months. If you want to _keep _your spot, train. I want you back here a week before the games to decide how I'll change the teams. Got it?" The crowd cheers at his statement, which broadens his grin. "Lets go!"

**-x-**

Three months went by like a breeze, for Lucy, Erza and Gray it went by in a day because of the Celestial Spirit Worlds time difference. Thankfully, they ran into Ultear, Jellal and Meredy (Fairy Tail members thanks to Natsu), and opened up their second origin.

Finally, at the guild at the proper time, Natsu gets on the stage once again.

"I would like the first chosen teams to come onto the stage, please." They do, Tenrou group on his left, 'new' members on his right. "The people who automatically make it are; Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Erza, Mira, Droy and Jet."

"Umm... Master?" Jet begins, looking at him guiltily.

"You and Droy don't want to compete." He sighs seeing the sheepish nod,"Very well. More slots for all of you!" This gains him shouts and cheers from everyone in the guild.

"So, how will you decide?" Mira turns to him, a smile on her face.

"Well, it's quiet simple. Now, I want these people to come up here; Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Cana, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow." Everyone reviews the names said as the people step up.

"They're all from Tenrou!" Someone shouts, and then an argument- which quickly escalates into a battle-begins.

"I didn't finish..." Natsu sighs, holding the bridge of his nose. Odd enough, as he begins to look annoyed, many people quiet down.

"Wow, they either have a huge respect for them..." Lucy whispers to no one in particular.

"Or they're scared." The ice mage finishes, hoping it's the aforementioned.

"Well, I guess I'll just stick with this group." Natsu sighs, turning around to the people on stage,"Funny how I was going to have a separate group for the people _not _from Tenrou. Oh well." Some people-the ones closest to the stage- hear this, and quickly jump.

"W-we'll still do it!"

"Yeah! Let us!"

"But you've already been in the games before. That's also why I called them up first." The people sigh and walk away gloomily, knowing it's a lost cause once their master makes up his mind.

"Now, there are five people per team." He starts, turning once again to the chosen people,"Plus one reserve. There are ten of you up here, and seven spots left." An evil grin grows on his face, and everyone sweatdrops as they see the fight behind him escalate to unfathomable heights.

"A-are we gonna have to fight each other?!" This is Wendy who speaks.

"Well, it depends. Are there any of you who _don't _want to be in it?"

"Will I be able to drink beer while doing it?" You can guess who said that, Natsu shakes his head, and she walks off stage to her beer barrel waiting at the bar.

"Anyone else?" Everyone looks behind him horrified, but they're all to late to saying it. A wooden table slams into him, and the entire place goes silent. He somehow didn't fall, preparing himself for impact based off of the fearful faces. The wood shattered and Gray made an ice-shield to shelter everyone on the stage. Splinters and small pieces of wood stick into Natsus clothes and back, some pieces laying in his spikey hair.

"I-I-it was him!" Someone shouts to Natsu's deaf ears. He wipes the wood off of his arms and head, eyes closed. Forcing himself to take deep, even breathes.

"If you'd excuse me..." He turns around, and now Makarov is watching the boy warily. Sure, he had confidence in him, but he still didn't know how the pinkette was dealing with the guilds destruction, council-wise and not. As he turns around the members part as if he were Moses in the red sea. At the end of it stands a male- older than Natsu- with black hair that cannot hide streams of grey. He wears casual clothes, and isn't important enough to describe in full.

"H-hey, sir." He says, his voice wavering. Everyone's attention on the pair.

"You threw the table?" The man nods furiously, and apologizes excessively. "Who was it aimed at?" The man points to another in the crowd. With spikey, green hair that goes down to the base of his neck in a small back pony-tail. One rebel hair arched over his forehead. His clothes consist of a slick, dark brown suit with black shoes, with under shirt and no tie. "Ah, Kenneth." At this, the named mans dark blue eyes stare into the masters onyx ones. His skin going paler than it already was-which is a feat considering how pale he naturally is. Then the pinkette beckons for the other, and leans in to whisper into the older mans ear.

"Yes, Natsu." He speaks when the other finishes, a small smile gracing his lips. As the master turns around, he sees all eyes on them, and sighs.

"Well, what're you waiting for? An invitation?" At this the guild starts up its chaos almost immediately. Carefully to avoid hitting their master as he walks back to the stage.

"What'd you say?" Gray nudges him.

"That's between Marcus and me." He smile back, before clapping his hands and getting back to business. "Now, follow me..." He turns and looks at the flying objects,"Uhh... I'll meet you out there." He says, and in a crack of lightning is gone, some people turn to see what it was, and shrug it off.

"Lightning?" Laxus questions, before doing the same. Everyone else just gets behind Erza as she plows through, since people don't part because she just came back.

_Finally _making it outside, they see Natsu and Laxus having an in-depth conversation, catching Natsu's words.

"Remember? We were fighting Hades, you came in like Mr. Super Hero, kinda... lost, and gave your magic to me. I beat Hades with it. I've been able to do lightning ever since."

"Interesting. What else can you do?" Levy comes up, wanting to get more information.

"Hmm... You know I can re-quip, I can do runes, Lightning, take-over... fire, duh... light and shadow... That's all I can think of right now. Brain overload." He taps his temple with a smile. Everyone looks at him awe-struck. "Now~, to decide teams, we'll do a tournament. All the competing S-class mages will choose who they prefer on their team. And we'll go from there, okay?"

"Well, now that that's settled..." He looked at the teams. Erza chose her usual team, same as Laxus. Mira took the girls she knew and Rogue his idol, Sting... well, he's Sting. "Now, we need to knock-off two people." Wendy looks up at Mira, and around at everybody. Natsu saw the small movement and plops down to her level, resting on his heels. "We're not forcing you to do this. It's tough, you have to do challenges and battle against other mages that have unfathomable powers and abilities."

"I don't think I'll do it. Everyone here is much stronger than me, an-" An arm suddenly grabs her, wrenching her from Mira's side.

"Wendy's with me." Sting says, stepping away from Rogue,"Wendy," he goes down to her height as Natsu did,"You're strong. You're brave, and loyal, you can't survive in Fairy Tail without being strong. So don't say you're weak. Now, lets show them the power of a dragon slayer, eh?" Wendy smiled vibrantly at this, and Natsu could only chuckle.

"Isn't that almost _exactly _what I said to you?" Sting glares at him, and Wendy chuckles,"Well, it's modified. But that doesn't mean it's incorrect." He gets off his heels and smiles down at the blue-haired mage. "You are strong, Wendy. Never doubt that."

"Now," Makarov was now out, followed by the entire guild- new and old- clapping at the scene. "Lets get this tournament started, shall we?" Natsu gives an animalistic grin and crosses his arms.

"Who to pick first..." He turns to the Rajinshuu,"Bickslow and Evergreen."

**Authors Note: Hmm... I'm not so sure about how I'm gonna do these battles, but I do know who's fighting who! Merciless as I may be. ****Til next time, see ya!**

***Snavej; I haven't actually decided how many abilities the 'new' Natsu has. But some I didn't mention are: Dragon Force (he can activate it of free will); Shadow Holy Lightning Fire Dragon Mode; Etherion; And three more I can't say because they are important to the future of the story**

**P.S. I know I updated earlier than a weekend (which is when I usually update-Saturday & Sunday, sometime Monday). So, I might be tempted to upload another chapter this weekend, you know, if I get enough reviews within that time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Authors Note: I'm done giving these chapters titles. Thanks for staying with me. Enjoy.**

Bickslow and Evergreen look at each other for a moment, and everyone freezes. Laxus looks between them and sighs.

"It wasn't your fault. I was gonna do them no matter what." Natsu states with a smile. The two walk a few metes away from the group, and then each other. "Now, since the games are a week away. No injuries that can last longer than that. Those are the only rules, got it?" They nod, and prepare for battle.

Sniffing the air, the young guild master turns around to the scent. Makarov eyeing his every move as he turns to walk past him.

"I'll be back," he whispers,"Tell me the outcome, and your opinion. Next, Gray can choose anyone to be his opponent, and after that it's Wendy and Lucy." Makarov looks at him, shocked by his choice, but nods.

"Where are you going?"

"There's some unfinished business I must attend to." At a nod he leaves, and Makarov continues to watch the fight intently. Analyzing each and every move.

In the forest, Natsu finds himself at a river bank. Where the grass peaks over the edge and gently dips its tips into the peaceful water, causing small ripples on the glowing surface.

"What do you need, Alexei?" He says, not turning to face the Raven Tail member that stands behind him.

"I'm here to relay a message." Natsu nods.

"Speak."

"We command you to play in the games this year. With the ghost group." Natsu gives a small chuckle at this.

"You _command _me?" He turns to face the masked man,"We were already planning on it."

"Then be prepared to lose." Natsu smirks, turning back to the waters edge.

"It's you who needs to be prepared." The man soon vanishes leaving the pinkette to stare at his reflection on the crystal surface. "Why don't you all just come out at the same time instead of hiding like cowards." After he says this, six figures come up behind him.

"We came to wish you luck." Jura- another wizard saint, ranked 5th- says. He stands next to a white-haired ice mage.

"I came to see Gray. He'll be competing this year, will he not?"

"Most likely." Natsu chuckles, Ichiya then comes up, a bunny-suited man behind him. "Ah, edo-Ichiya, and Earthland Ichiya." The two look at each other.

"How'd you-"

"Never underestimate a dragon slayers nose." He teases, tapping the named part.

"Well, we're here to tell you we don't plan on losing this year." He crosses his arms.

"Same as us."Mermaid Heels' Millianna says, Kagura beside her.

"I came to speak with Erza Scarlet, actually." Kagura states. Natsu nods at this and looks around.

"No Quatro Cerberus?"

"No."

"They didn't feel a need to come."

"I see..." he crosses his arms and nods,"Well, come on Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel. They'll want to see you, too." The other guilds leave and the two mentioned ones follow the Fairy Tail master to the guild. They see the group Fairy Tail members in a circle, staring at the silence.

"Oh, Master Natsu." Makarov waves,"Bickslow won... Jura?!" He sees the other Wizard Saint and smiles. "What's Lamia Scale doing here?"

"Did Gray choose his opponent yet?" Makarov shakes his head,"Oi, Gray!"

"What, flame-brain!" He sighs at this, a twitch on his forehead. After closing his eyes and taking a breather he starts up again.

"How'd you like to face an old enemy?" At this Gray sees the Lamia Scale member.

"Lyon!" He shouts, running to his fellow pupil.

"I see you haven't aged a day." He smirks at Gray, who sports a smile of his own.

"Oi, can I fight him, flame-brain?" at this Lyon answers for himself.

"Bring it." They get in the middle of the group and Natsu brings Erza away to the Mermaid Heel members.

"Erza-san!"

"Millianna?!" The girl jumps into Titania's arms, Kagura just stares silently at the two.

"Erza," Millianna starts, getting the said woman's attention,"This is... Simon's sister." She freezes at this, and slowly turns to the girl.

"Kagura." She says coldly, and Erza bites her lip to hold back tears. "I came to meet his old friends, you're the last one. Millianna already told me everything about how he lived... and how he died. Now I just need to cut down my brothers murderer."

"I'm so s-sorry..." she chokes out.

"I don't hate you, Jellal is the one who killed him. The one my blade waits for." Erza freezes at this, not knowing what to think, before sighing.

"Jellal... isn't the one you want." She swallows,"Simon died for... because of me." Kagura freezes at this. She just wanted to see one of Simon's friends, nothing more... Millianna froze at this, turning to Kagura,_ She saved that sword to cut down Jellal, nothing more... So, why was it Erza!_

"You-"

"Millianna wasn't there. It was Simon, Jellal, Natsu and I. My weakness... killed Simon." Kagura puts her hand on her sword, threatening to pull it out. _It's right here... I can avenge my brother... _Her heart beats loudly in her ear as she sees the crippled form of her target. Sitting on the ground, Millianna beside her.

"Don't do it, Kagura!" Millianna begs the enraged and confused mage. Remembering her brother and her hatred she feels tears pool from her eyes. _Simon was the kindest... HE DIDN'T DESERVE DEATH!_'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH..." She shouts, deciding to draw the sword, Erza bending down, tears streaming from her own cheeks. Before the sword is fully drawn, a hand grabs her wrist.

"I'm sorry, and I know you want your revenge," Natsu begins, looking Kagura in the eye. "But you don't expect me to let you just kill her, do you?"

"GET OFF!" She screams, failing to get away from his tight grip.

"He died at the hands of a possessed man. But he died to save the one he loved. He didn't die in vain." She looks at him, anger consuming her eyes. "To kill her- someone who so many people have died for, including your brother- would be a sacrilege to the ones who aren't here anymore."

Kagura wails, falling to her feet in misery. Confused and unsure of her 'purpose'. Natsu bends down, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"revenge... is not the way to go about things." She looks up at his semi-smile. "Get to know the woman your brother lived for... and died for. Then decide if you want to go through with it afterwards." She glares at him, but then notices the sword in his hand.

"Wha-? Give it back!" Natsu steps away, smiling at her.

"Then agree to get to know Miss Titania first. Then I'll give it back." She glares at him, and gives a sharp nod in return. He smiles and gives her the sword back, keeping an eye on her before turning to Erza. "Come on now," he scoops her up bridal style, shocking the poor girl.

"Hieeekk!" She screams like a girl, her face blending in with her hair.

"I bet their battle is done now. You guys want to come?" Natsu turns to the Mermaid Heel members, Millianna nods and follows, forcing Kagura to do the same. Sure enough the battle was over, ice covering a side of the guild and a large portion of grass. Gray and Lyon being hauled to the infirmary.

"Oh, Natsu! Mind clearing the area?" Macao motions to the ice-covered field. He sighs but nods and lets Erza stand on her own. Walking onto the ice he puts his hands out in front of him, palms face-down. Steam begins to rise as the area heats up, Natsu slowly moves one hand on top of the other, the ice below him slowly melting.

Then he slams his hands down onto the ice and it evaporates in an instant. The air becoming a warm mist, clearing as he travels back to Makarov's side.

"Have Lucy and Wendy gone?"

"No."

"Okay then! You guys are up!" The two look at each other, and the Tenrou group looks at Natsu in anger.

"Pitting the two together! Are you insane?!"

"Making two girls fight is not manly!"

"I'm not weak!" Lucy shouts, silencing all protests.

"A-and I'll fight, too!" Natsu smiles at their determination, walking over to them.

"You know the rules. You're allowed to give up if you need to." He puts one hand on Lucy's shoulder and the other on Wendy's head. "Good luck." After giving a pat he walks back to Makarov's side. _Finally _able to witness a fight.

The battle starts with Lucy summoning Taurus to her aid, as the blue haired mage prepares for her first attack, sucking in the air around her.

"Oh~ Lucy! Your body is as fine as ever!" He swoons, hearts in his eyes. Lucy's vein twitches at his words, and for him ignoring the battle at hand.

"Sky Dragons Wing Attack!" Wendy shouts right off the bat. Taurus jumps in front of Lucy to protect her from the sudden attack, making it hit him with its full force.

"Sorry." He says before 'poofing' back into the spirit world. Lucy looks to where his form used to be for a moment, before glaring at her opponent past the disappearing cloud.

"Ready, Wendy!" She shouts, taking her whip from her belt loop. Wendy notices the other becoming serious, and does the same.

"Uh-hm!" She nods in reply, narrowing her eyes at her opponent. Summoning Virgo to her side, Lucy gets into a battle stance. Wendy sees the two converse in a quiet manner, unable to hear it even with her enhanced hearing. Flicking her eyes to the right she see Gajeel give a slight smirk upon hearing the conversation she, herself, cannot.

_Is it a battle plan? What do I do?! _She begins to shake, being a support-type makes the battle not in her favor. Especially with her little battle experience compared to Lucy's. Suddenly Lucy turns away from Virgo and steps forward, a smile plastered on her face.

"Sky Dragons Roooaaaaarrr!" She screams, wanting to cause the smallest amount of damage possible to her friend. Quickly Lucy dives out of the attacks range, slamming her body into the dirt. Clinging desperately to the ground below, the wind pulling at her hair and clothes violently.

"Virgo! Now!" She shouts, her spirit somehow hearing her over the noise of the wind. Diving into the ground, going unnoticed by Wendy, she begins her mission. It doesn't even take her a second, the strong winds moving their tornado upwards before disappearing, making room for Wendys' terrified scream.

"Kyaaaahhhhh!" She cries, falling down the small hole Virgo had made, courtesy of her masters orders. All noise pauses as everyone sees the small, blue-haired girl not coming out of the hole.

"This battle is finished." Natsu states as he walks over to the hole. Looking down it he sees the girl lay at the bottom, swirls in her eyes. Quickly getting her from the pit and into the infirmary. Coming out he sees everyone waiting for his order, waiting for what he'll say next.

"So-" A random guild member comes up to him, a teen boy with spikey dark-blue hair and dark skin. Natsu interrupts him by putting a hand up for silence. He shuts his mouth right away at the motion.

"We're done for today." The pinkette sighs heavily. Everyone nods and rushes into the guild for one of their renowned parties. The only people left behind are; Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Grey, Makarov, Sting, Rogue and Macao.

"You okay?" Macao goes to the current master who satnds with his hands on his waist, head face-down. Running his hand through his hair he looks up at the sky, taking in a big whiff of the clear scent.

"...I'm fine." He replies, turning to the other man with a smile,"Could be better. But that's not changing any time soon." Macao gives a solemn nod, Sting and Rogue looking down guiltily. Their exceeds trying to comfort them. "Come on, lets go." He motions for them to follow him into the guild hall to join the party.

**Authors Note: Sorry for not uploading last weekend, my computer was dead both Saturday and Sunday, just got my hands on a charger today. Thank you so much for reviewing! And for continuing! Til next time, see ya!**

**Oh, and Natsu will not compete in the games main events, btdubs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Authors Note: Aww... I don't know about this chapter, it gets kinda-okay, not kinda. It's dark, Just a warning. Oh well. It goes with the plot, so yeah. Here you go.**

A famous Fairy Tail brawl started, with Grey being the instigator. They easily destroyed the entire hall much to Makarov's saddness and disappointment.

"My monneeeyyyyy!" He cries comically, but a firm hand lands on his shoulder. He looks up to see a smiling pinkette.

"Not this time, old man." His smile droops as he slumps on the table his old master sits on. "_MY _monnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Makarov pats his head with a smile threatening to spill onto his face. _Hehee... it's not my problem any more!_

"Natsu, fight me." The pinkette doesn't turn around, he knows it's his old rival.

"I already did."

"Fight me again. That was three months ago."

"And you were partying in the spirit world during it. Only thanks to Jellal and company you got a small power-up."

"How did you-"

"They're members of Fairy Tail. I _asked _them to do that." Natsu takes another sip of his beer, and Grays' vein twitches in annoyance.

"Fight me, dammit!" He swings a fist at Natsu, but the pinkette only moves to drink more beer. A shockwave goes out, ruffling his hair as the ice mages fist is caught.

Sting stands next to the counter, holding Grays thrown fist. Rogue and both of their exceeds by his side.

"Do _not touch master_." He hisses out, shocking the Tenrou mages. His face is serious, and looking down the counter he sees all eyes on them. The Tenrou group sees everyone else in their fighting positions.

"What's...going on?" Lisanna turns and sees Bisca and Alzack with their guns up, aimed at both Gray _and_ Natsu. Jet with two blades in his hands, magic spurring around everyone. Natsu then turns around to face the surprised Tenrou group and the battle-ready mages.

"He is you're nakama!" Natsu bellows,"Weapons and magic away." They hesitate, but after a harsh glare they obey his command. Grey looks around to see that everyone was turning on _him_, except Bisca... She had her gun narrowed on Natsu himself.

"Hmph." Grey crosses his arms, but Sting's soon in his face.

"Sting!" He turns around to face his master,"Calm down." The boy crosses his arms and reluctantly walks away. Looking at Bisca he gives her eyes of forgiveness before seeing a small, old man walk up to him.

"What was the meaning of that?" Natsu nods and turns to everyone else.

"Yes... If you honestly think something like a poke from Gray can set me off, I obviously still need to prove my worth." He walks into the middle of the guild, all eyes trained on him. "I'm a Wizard Saint, your current guild master, and friend. I can protect and take care of myself. But..." he gives a deep sigh,"I understand." This catches the Tenrou group off-guard. "But I don't need you protecting me from every blow."

Yawning and stretching his arms, he finds his seat next to Macao and sits down. After a moment the tense atmosphere leaves and the party starts up yet again. Except people are now extremely wary of Natsu and touching him.

"They're just worried." Macao begins, taking a sip of his beer.

"For me or themselves." The adviser chokes on the beer and turns to the pinkette.

"Natsu, do you think that about your own guild?"

"Of course not." Makarov walks up to him again, Tenrou group trailing behind him. "You want an explanation, I believe?"

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"Is it just because you're the guild master?"

"Shut UP." Natsu cover his ears and leans back on the counter. The guild freezes and he takes his hands off of his ears, resting his elbows on the counter."Walk with me?" Not waiting for a response he gets up and walks out of the guild.

"Hmm..." Macao ponders as he follows the pinkette, and soon Sting is by his side.

"I'm coming." He states before going after Natsu. Moments later the entire group is walking through the empty streets of Magnolia.

"It happened about a year and a half after you guys got stuck on Tenrou Island." He begins the story, all eyes on him. "Just after we had gotten you and Rogue-" he motions to Sting,"I had yet to be named a Wizard Saint."

"Are you gonna do both stories?" Natsu turns to the purple flame mage and shakes his head.

"What do you mean _both _stories?" Erza faces Natsu.

"Well then, I guess I will say both."

"Just start already, Salamander." Laxus nods at the iron dragon slayers words.

"If you didn't notice, we rebuilt the guild." Everyone nods.

"Did the guild get destroyed, _again_!" Natsu nods in reply to Levys' outburst.

"You might not know this, but Zeref's demons have been getting more active recently." The turn down a road, his words echoing off the buildings high walls. That's when they notice all the buildings here are newer then others. All the buildings down this path leading up to the guild are the same.

"One of them attacked the guild?" Lucy asks Natsu who nods.

"It attacked Magnolia." He begins,"It can be compared to Deliora but it was more dragonic... and much stronger.

**(Flashback)**

Natsu was the first to know of the creature. It smelled just like Deliora and Lullaby, setting him on edge. Rushing from the guild doors, the stench of the beast was so thick in the air Natsu knew it was upon them.

Looking around he tries to figure out where it's coming from, but gives up on that and begins shouting out orders.

"Evacuate the town!" He orders the confused mages, turning around he continues;"Get them to safety! Go, now!" They run out into the town, getting people from their houses. Soon the figure can be seen, a shadow coming in from the horizon.

"It's huge!"

"A dragon!?"

"Impossible!" The screams and awed voices of the townspeople fill the air. Guild members run through the town, Natsu towards the beast.

The closer it gets the more Natsu can analyze its form. The red 'dragon' has six legs, three on each side, four wings, two on each side. It has a triangle head, and golden horns curling from the back of the head. Landing on many houses, and in one swift movement it destroys all houses around it with the club at the end of its tail. Horrified screams fill the air.

"Help us!"

"RUN!" Natsu bellows, and the pinkette faces the beast head-on. It's onyx eyes pierce into his own, void of anything. That was the moment of realization for him; _This is one of Zerefs demons! _A picture of Zeref, the person he had met on Tenrou Island, enters his mind.

"Get away!" Natsu screams, then turns back to the demon,"Lets see if your dragon enough for a dragon slayer to defeat." The demon towers over him, taller than the cathedral, and lets loose a blood-curtling roar. Covering his ears to late, a small stream of blood drips from Natsus ears at the strength of the roar.

A buzzing fills his senses, and a fear comparable to what he felt on Tenrou while facing Gildarts. But... he couldn't back down. Not with Magnolia and his guild behind him, he'd never back down. Stretching its wings it stands on its four back legs, puffing its chest out to show a golden under-belly.

The sound of fire cracking and a sharp intake of breath sets Natsu on guard. The beasts chest expands as his chest glows like an ember. Opening its mouth as large as a small house the pinkette sees a glow emitting from its throat. Turning around he sees people still evacuating behind him.

"Shi-" The things releases a torrent of fire, much larger than Natsu anticipated it to be. _Well, at least it uses fire, I can take this thing on!_ He begins to suck in the fire, fueling himself. Except... he soon becomes near full, and the demon isn't even close to being done.

Taking some focus off of taking in the fire he turns to see the street behind him empty, and lets the rest of the heat go. Blazing by him it hits his left hand as he jumps to the right. At first he doesn't worry that the hand was in its way as he couldn't jump far enough... but it's a curse, and burns his hand much to his confusion.

"GAAHHHH!" He cries out in pain, ripping his hand away from the flames and looking down at the burned limb, he falls to the ground in pain. Bleeding, and with such a level that the burn would never completely heal. It feels like many needles are attacking all of his nerves, but after a few seconds it numbs, and he can't feel anything at all. The beast stops its flames once Natsus' screams of pain come to a close.

_This guy... Is dangerous!_ The thing drops back down, staring at Natsu with it's dark eyes. Not looking in the least bit exhausted, in fact, it looked refreshed! _Well, at least it gave me a power-up!_ Forcing himself to stand he stares down the beast once more.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" He screams, and the beast roars in pain as the fire hits two of its six eyes. _Only if I hit the eyes... its scales are fire proof... _Turning around to the path of ash and destruction, where flames lick at the edges of houses and hedges that lay at the border. And at the end of the path lay his home with a huge hole in it, the holes edges blackened and the inside crumbling.

"GRAAAAHHHH!" The demonic dragon screeches in anger, thundering towards the Fairy Tail guild master. Swiping a claw at him it slams the pinkette into the buildings to his right. Crashing through the wall he screams out in pain, the claws digging into his flesh. His back being stabbed by wood and brick. As it swipes the claw away, Natsu falls out of the hole in the house. Staring up at the beast in pain, feeling warm blood cover his chest and back. _Definitely broke at least three ribs_

_Isn't there anything I can do? _He analyzes the beast for a weakness, then Natsu notices the scales which were hit with his own fire had scorch marks and dents. _Just one more roar and those things'll break off!_ A smile dares to grace his lips through the pain at the new-found information.

The demon is a few meters away when he begins to run through the ash of former houses, gritting his teeth as a pain shoots through his torso, blood breaking from his lips and spilling down his chin in a thin stream. He moves towards the guild, _Good thing I know more then just fire magic. _As he runs, the angered demon following him in its slow steps, he sees a flash of white jumping on the houses roof tops beside him.

"Natsu-nii!" Natsu's not shocked by the young dragon slayers shout for he had smelled the kid earlier earlier.

"Why aren't you helping people escape!?"

"Almost everyone is out, I came to help you!" At this Natsu stops 50 meters away from the guild and spins around to face the demon. _Maybe... _His eyes flick to Sting.

"Sting! Shoot your roar at that dragon, okay!" The young boy shows a face of joy that his guild master hadn't shunned his attempt to help him, and immediately does as he was told.

"Holy Dragons Roar!" Hitting the side of the face Natsu hadn't, scales rip off showing the red skin below. _Perfect! _Natsu gives Sting the thumbs-up, but the dragon turns to the young boy.

"Okay, now roar at me with as much power as possible, but leave enough for yourself so you can run!" The dragon smashes a few building as its target changes to the blonde-haired boy, he turns to look at its growing figure. "Sting!" The kid switches his fearful gaze to his master,"I'm right here, I'll protect you." The calm voice comforting the young boy as the demon lumbers towards him. "Now, roar and run Sting. Then go to Rogue, Lector's waiting for you."

More houses are crushed under the creatures weight as it gets closer to Sting.

"Uwahh!" He cries out, turning back towards the beast that nears him, nearly 20 meters away.

"Sting, look at me!" Natsu yells, then gives a smile,"Roar and get back to the others. It's not fear or cowardice to know your limits. I won't let it hurt you." 10 meters, the hot breath hitting the small boy,"Come on. Do it." The words calm the boy, and even as the house beside him gets crushed he shows courage and obeys his guild master.

"H-Holy Dragons Roar!" He cries out, Natsu sucking in the breath attack. The demon is right on Sting, who cowers below it, backing away slowly with a hand on his heart. The beast lifts one heavy claw, intending on crushing the young boy."N-NATSSUUUU!"

As it lands dust flies everywhere, mixing with black ash as it all soars upward. For a moment all is still, but Sting looks up he sees a man standing above him. His arms covered in a white and red light. The palm of his left hand on the beasts' foot-which looks bloody and burned, while his entire right arm holds it's weight. Under the pressure, cracks appears beneath his feet, and he creates two large craters.

"G-go!" He turns to Sting, and through the pain he gives his signature smile,"Go back to Lector." With tears in his eyes he nods and scrambles away from the monsters foot. Tripping slightly at first but blasting out of there all the same. Glad he could somewhat help the older man.

Once he's long gone, Natsu slowly inches to the edge of the foot, allowing the pain to show on his face. As the beast presses down harder he runs for it, knowing he can't hold on much longer.

He's not fast enough as he barely gets his body out, but the foot crushes his right arm.

"GAAAHHHH!" He cries out, and through the pain he looks up at the belly of the beast. "Holy Dragons..." He struggles to take in a breath,"ROAR!" He hits its throat and the left side of its head, making it stumble into its previous path of destruction. Upon the pressure leaving he feels the pain flood his senses. His bones cracks and fractures, the debree stuck in the back of his arm. He blinks away the tears and forces himself to stand up.

"RRAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" It bellows, staring down its opponent. Its blood dripping on the ground below, burning it like acid. _Holy dragon slayer magic works... and so does two doses of fire dragon slayer magic. But... _He looks up at the demon realizing one simple fact, _I cannot defeat it. But I must stop it. Stop it from hurting my guild, my town, and anyone else. _

Then, as he watches the beast stand, narrowing its eyes on him, it hits him. He know what he has to do... the only thing he can do.

"Holy Mavis... This better work." He sighs, remembering when someone else had done the same as he's about to do, but they had failed. Walking out in front of the beast he stands tall. _Neither of my arms are ready to do this... Oh well._ "HOLY DRAGONS ROAR!" He lets loose the most powerful roar he can muster.

Hitting the beast square in the face, in all taking out four eyes, many of the scales on the cheeks and down the neck, also some on the front legs. It screams out in pain, falling backwards. As it does, Natsu gets on his knees, and with the only hand that can move-his left-he draws a magic circle in the dust, wincing at every movement. Making sure its all correctly written, he looks up to see the beast with a new found anger for him.

Once again it powers for a burst of fire and Natsu hops in front of the magic circle to protect it. But the fire has a purple tint to it as it begins to come from its mouth. _Might as well try... _The fire comes from its throat and he sucks it in, feeling an overwhelming power surge such as the one in Tower of Heaven, or when he faced Zero.

"Dragon force!?" He finally says, looking at his body after the attack had been stopped. "It's now or never. Holy Fire Lightning Dragons Roar!" He tries one last time, and blows off one of its horns. It loses the majority of its face scales at this final attack, the lightning causing it to be paralyzed. The energy radiating off of it had lowered, but not nearly enough.

It was just playing with him, and turning his head to look at the destruction, he's okay with it staying like that. Going to stand in the magic circle he begins to recite the spell. Any outsider would think this is to drastic of a measure, that he could just defeat the beast, but Natsu knew otherwise. This thing was far out of his league, he was almost completely exhausted and this thing was just warming up.

_Plus, _Natsu notes to himself, _its wounds are slowly healing. _Upon finishing the spell he raises his hands, palms facing the beast. A black spell circle goes in front of him, draining a lot of his magic energy. The demon slowly moves forward, the lightnings effect wearing off, cutting Natsus' time short.

"Shit!" He curses under his breath as the beast takes a thunderous step towards him.

"Natsu!"

"Master!"

"Natsu-nii!"

"What are you doing!?" The guild members shout as they see him. He gives them a look, and spares a smile.

"I'm stopping the beast the only way I can." He finally says once he finishes the spell. The beast soon has a dark magic circle in front of it, and two appear above and below Natsu. "ORRRAAHHHH!" He screams as the spell takes affect, the demon echoing in roars of pain. Both soon covered in a blinding light that bathes the entire city with its warmth.

Once it dissipates, the beast is gone. Natsu lay on the ground, barely conscious. But what they care about is that he doesn't look exactly like Natsu. The guild soon surrounds him and he gives a weak smile before coughing up blood, which puts them on edge.

"W-what did you do?" Macao kneels next to him, trying to decide which wound needs immediate attention.

"What do you think?" He says before going into a coughing fit and passing out.

**Authors Note: Sorry for making the story take such a turn, and it'll keep going like this for the next few chapters. But not the entire story. Thank you so much for reviewing! Sorry for updating a day late _again_. But at least it's only by a few hours-7. Oh, and PLEASE review! Til next time, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Authors Note: This is like my previous chap. And yes, Natsu is **_**very **_**strong as shown in the last chapter. He just hasn't shown it yet (keyword-yet)**

"What _did _you do?" Cana rolls her eyes as he beats around the bush.

"Can you guess?" He smirks at her and everyone else's confusion.

"You didn't..." Mira gasps, freezing as she covers her mouth with her hand.

"What is it, Mira-nii?" Lisanna turns to her.

"A true MAN can figure it out!" At this Lisanna hits her older brother.

"Mira-nii isn't a man." Everyone looks ahead and sees where Natsu had lead them; the town center. Rebuilt from the catastrophe Natsu had just told them about, they see how it has grown. Built in memory of the event, a small memorial lay where the creature had first landed. Next to it a small statue of Natsu... but they can hardly tell it's him. He looks as he did just after the battle, showing the full truth of Natsus' battle then the story itself. Below it a list of name on a plaque.

"We couldn't save everyone that day..." Natsu starts, stopping in front of the statue,"Not only when it landed and crushed houses, but when I let the fire breath go we learned that not everyone was out of the area... But they were to far back for me to see unless I put all my focus on looking for people." He runs a hand through his hair before resting both on his waist.

Everyone turns their attention back to the statue, made in memory of the person who saved him that day and for the demonic dragons victums. And though it is a golden metallic color, the details are so perfect they can tell what everything on it is. He had his normal spiked hair, but there are two horns protruding from the top of his head, curling behind him. Well, two are implied, but the left horn is broken off for some reason. His eyes are closed, but he doesn't wear a smile. His mouth is a serious, thin line, helping to show the mood of that fateful day. A scale-like pattern surrounds his eyes and lays on the bridge of his nose. His ears have two spikes going off of them.

Down the statue they see his arms have gauntlet-like scales on them, sharp claws at the end, same with the feet. One hand-his left-is on his chest where his heart is, while the other just lays limply by his side. The limp arm has bandages all over it, showing no skin, except on the shoulder to show the Fairy Tail mark. His chest has two large scales on it covering his pecs, and then smaller ones around the stomach. The exposed stomach looks like that of a dragons, with long side-ways scales that can expand and retract. Though his shirt is gone, his pants are only torn-up. His legs are covered in many small scales, analyzing the body and details of the statue, Laxus walks around it to see the full 360-view of the statue.

"Wings and a tail, huh?" Everyone quickly goes around to see two wings folded onto his back. And a tail with a spiked club at the end resting on the ground behind it.

"W-where's your scarf, Natsu?" Happy asks, fighting the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Natsu doesn't skip a beat as he wraps his arms around his small, blue partner.

"I lost it the first time it shot its fire breath. Found it four days later." He informs the feline as he pets his fur in a comforting way.

"What was its name?" Gildarts turns from the statue, done inspecting it.

"Hmm?"

"Well, Zerefs' creations have names, like Lullaby and Deliora. So what was this demons name?"

"Oh, I believe it was called... um." He scratches the back of his head and then gives a sheepish grin, turning to Macao,"What was its name?" Everyone sweatdrops at this.

"You never remember..." Macao sighs,"Well, this town calls it Lucifer, but in to Zeref it is known as Gratendo, the demonic dragon of flame and destruction." Natsu nods at this, the name sounding familiar.

"Natsu-san?" Wendys' voice attracts everyone's attention,"What's that". They follow her down a small path that the statue's in front of. At the end is a magic-protected painting. It shows a dark cloud hanging above the sky thanks to the fire below.

It's a picture made at the end of the trail of destruction. The houses on the edges are curved as if it had been hit by a huge circle-like magic. Burnt and crisp, looking as if they would fall any at any second. The floor covered in black ash, small flames licking at anything that's nearby. In the corner of the page you can see the cathedral, just out of destruction's way. But behind it is darkness, except for the sparkle of a small river, untouched by everything. The mood shone is dark, shadows everywhere, but the most recognizable shadow is the one towering in the middle of the path of destruction.

It looms above everything, just above the cathedral shown in the corner of the page. Its face bashed, left horn broken, and many damages done to it. Smoke rising from it steadily, with four blinded-white eyes and two black ones, the black showing much rage at what it was staring at. Following the large, red dragons gaze they see the _extremely _small figure of a person. Seen only by the small light the flames make as they seem to flicker, low on fuel. The image shows the large dragon towering over the puny human who has a light magic on his left arm, red-orange on his right and lightning coursing all around him.

"That's you?!" Evergreen points at the figure that's just barely visible when seen next to the creature. Crossing his arms the pinkette nods.

"Reedus drew that as he saw us battle, drew me and... that thing while we were at that moment in the battle. Took him a year to finish."

"He remembered what is looked like after a year?" Juvia turns to Natsu in amazement.

"...It's not something you forget." Sting speaks up from Natsus' side.

"Fearlessly facing something like that is what a real MAN does!" At this Natsu's bangs cast a shadow over his eyes, and he places a hand on the painting where he's drawn.

"No..." he begins, turning his gaze to Elfman,"I was scared shitless." He looks away from the persons guilty expression,"But I couldn't run away, so I faced _it_."

"So..." Mirajane stops his train of thought,"You did a take-over to stop Gratendo, correct?" He nods,"Did he... take _you _over at first."

"No, well... almost." He scratches the back of his head,"But I got it under control now... almost."

"What do you mean by 'almost'?"

"Ah, well, it's always looking for an opening to take me over." He gives a short laugh which quickly dies down. "That's why I can't go over-board on emotions. Such as anger. That's why when Gray attacked me, everyone got very 'protective' over me." He sighs and rolls his eyes, landing them on Sting.

"So, moving on..." Gildarts gets everyone's attention,"What's the other story?"

"Other story?" Natsu looks at him in confusion.

"Sword of Night." Natsu loses whatever smile he may have had, and it gets replaced with a slight frown.

"Oh... that story." Sting looks down, ashamed at the memory, same as Macao.

"Well, go on." Gajeel says gruffly, crossing his arms. This gets him an elbow jab from 'pip-squeak'.

"Ah..." He nods, shamefully. "Well, it was five days after the demon attacked, and we were _still _searching for people, not to mention clean-up and rebuilding. Other guilds and towns were helping us out, so we owe _a lot _of people for that."

"Oh, shut-up. You've saved their asses many times over. They were repaying _you_." Sting rolls his eyes, which gains him a glare from his guild master.

"Anyway...

**(Flashback)**

Natsu was still in the hospital, and going out the other day to mourn for the loss _and _being forced to stand until the statue everyone wanted was finished, did not help him heal. He, of course, had only gone to the hospital that day because the townspeople-of many towns-forced him to, ignoring his protests of saying that others should be healed first.

Sitting in the hospital bed he got an uneasy feeling that he needed to get to the guild. With his right arm having a huge cast, and basically his entire body covered in bandages, he had no way to get there. But he _had _to.

So, being Natsu, he found a way through force. And since he was so heavily damaged _and _had saved the town, no one went up to fight him. Except Lyon a two others he had forgotten the names of, they all got their asses handed to them by a pissed-off guild master. Because you never get in the way of a master and their guild.

Finally getting to the building, he notices how well the guild rebuilding is going. They are almost done with getting rid of the damaged and burnt parts of the building. But walking up to it he could _sense _the difference in the aura. It was like a sixth sense, something was wrong.

Inside of the guild the members are tied to the wall with magic-restraint handcuffs, by unknown dark guild created by Erigor after the Eisenwald incident; Hydra Fang, made to destroy the legal guild Fairy Tail.

Erigor, at the moment, is holding his scythe up to Stings throat. His voice booms through the broken guild hall.

"Where is your guild master? Where is Natsu?" He pushes the blade against the young dragon slayers throat, producing a thin stream of blood.

"He won't be here for another week! And he's protected!" Sting spits in his face,"And when he comes back, big brother Natsu's gonna kick your ass!" Erigor cracks a grin.

"Oh? _Big brother _Natsu?" He pushes the scythe farther against his throat.

"H-hiek!" Sting screeches as the blade draws more blood. The guild door are suddenly thrown open with such ferocity they're blown off their hinges, thanks to them already being weakened from the demons attack.

"Step AWAY FROM HIM!" The voice booms, the amount of anger in it sending shivers down all of their spines. The person it comes from wears a white scarf wrapped around his neck, bandages covering his entire body, and holds himself up with crutches. Hidden on his clothes are small ice particles from his previous battle with Lyon.

"Oh, this is what the mighty Salamander has come to?" He scoffs at the sight of the person who defeated him looking like he does.

"Who are you?" He cocks his head, before shaking it,"Whatever. Let the boy down."

"Says the guy covered in bandages." A dark mage scoffs.

Erigor shakes his head,"I have the power right now."

"I know." This catches everyone off guard.

"What!?"

"Natsu?"

"Master!?"

"What a surprise, you admit defeat." A dark guild member points out.

"Never." Natsu growls,"Now, tell me what you want me to do so you'll let the kid go."

"Hmm..." Erigor smiles,"The scarf. I'll trade the boy for the scarf." Natsu scowls at this, but rips the scarf from his throat. Throwing the crutches down he holds out the scarf. Wind magic begins to pull at the white muffler, but he keeps it tight in his grip.

"Let the boy go." Erigor throws the kid towards him and Natsu lets the scarf go. Catching the young dragon slayer he falls backwards, protecting the child as he hits the ground with his back. Wounds rip open upon the force of impact, he feels the blood spread beneath the bandages, the pain courses through him like needles. Ignoring it all he smiles down at the kid.

"Natsu-nii! Your scarf!" Sting cries out, looking into the pinkettes smile, with tears streaming down his face.

"N-Natsu! Your wounds!" Bisca yells, seeing the blood soak through the white bandages. Sting jumps away from him, in fear of adding to the damages.

"Aha... Yeah." He tries to laugh through the pain, but a violent cough attacks his lungs.

"Master!"

"Natsu-nii!" Sting jumps, not knowing how to help the older male. Coughing into his hand Natsu tries to silence himself. But as he coughs a warm liquid coats his hand and he takes it away. _Blood... Damn._

"Oh, Salamander." Erigor says with a teasing voice. Using his hands, Natsu pushes himself up, getting on unsteady feet. Everyone gets wide-eyes as they see blood smears where his hands had slid on the ground. He wags the scarf in front of him,"Your connection to your foster father, no? How important it must be to you." Natsu smirks at this.

"Yeah, you're right. But he's gone. But right now my family is here and they need my help, they're more important than all of my connections to Igneel and such." Natsu stares at him with new found determination.

"Well then, I'll just do this." He stabs the scarf with his scythe, making a hole in its middle. Natsu's brows crease as he stares at Erigor, not glancing at the scarf. "And this?" He cuts down the scarf, making a clean cut all the way to the tip.

"Natsu..."

"Your scarf..." The guild members mourn for their guild master, because even though he puts a brave face on they know Erigor's actions hurt his heart. They know just how much that scarf means to him.

"This is boring." The Shinigami complains, then turns to a cloaked man beside him, the handle of a black blade pokes out of the cloak itself. "You're free to go, Knightsbane." The cloaked figure pulls the sword out and steps forward.

"Well, shit." Natsu sighs, turns to the wall to his right. Raising his hand and pulls it away from the wall.

"Natsu, what're you-" Droy begins to scream out, but he's to late. The pinkette slams his fist against the wall, and gasps in pain as the cast shatters on impact. Sting jumps as parts of the cast fall down next to him.

"Sting, I need you to do this for me..." He bends down and whispers into the youths ear.

"Okay, Natsu-nii!" He smiles, wiping away his tears, showing a bright smile comparable to Natsu's (though not as perfect). As Natsu turns to face 'Knightsbane' the younger dragon slayer runs out the guilds doors.

"Okay Mr. 'Knightsbane', lets get this over with." He holds up his hand in a teasing way. The other person speaks up.

"You know, I really wanna go all out with you, even with all those injuries." Natsu walks out to stand parallel to his opponent.

"Don't hold back, you'll hold it against yourself after you lose." He smirks cockily, everyone rolls their eyes or sweatdrops at this.

"Lets go, Salamander." The man pulls out the pitch-black katana, holding it to his side with one hand. Natsu bends down, getting ready, but his body isn't ready. The person launches and then vanishes, smelling the air he senses the man behind him, but his body aches as he somehow manages to turn and face the man.

The sword strikes him, but he raises his arms fast enough to guard the attack. He wasn't ready for the magic in the blade. Pain shoots through him, immeasurable pain, and yet... familiar pain that he had felt once before. It blankets his nerves and blinds him momentarily. A buzzing noise takes over him as he's forced to kneel over. Looking to his side, he sees the cloaked man slightly cowering to an invisible pain, the same way he is.

"Natsu!"

"Master!"

"Natsu-san!"

"W-what the hell is that magic!?" Natsu gasps.

"This sword uses memories against a person." He begins, the pain subsiding in both of them. As they get up from their experience, the man continues,"It gives you the pain when you felt the worst in many different emotions; heart break, physical pain, loss, guilt, anger, helplessness." A warm liquid flows down the right side of Natsu's face, followed by a sharp pain, but it's dull compared to what he had just felt. As he touches it with his hand he feels the deep wound running from his temple to his lip, stinging at the contact. _That's gonna scar._

"But you feel it too, don't you?" Natsu points out as he gets up,"We just felt physical pain. So what's next?"

"Loss." He launches at Natsu, who sees his sneer from beneath the cloak.

Igneel leaving him, the feeling flashing through his mind. The sadness of his memory going through him once more, blanketing him in the feeling. _This-_ he grits his teeth, stabbing his hand into a chest wound. Blood seeps out of the wound at a faster rate then all other wounds. But the physical pain brings him back to the real world.

"This-" he gets up, looking at the man who's bending over before him, holding his head,"is a memory. Not happening right now." He looks down at him with a smile,"We've already felt this, it's just a memory." He walks towards him, and grabs the tip of the blade, blood squirting out from between his fingers.

"Wha-" The man opens his eyes in shock, the next wave of emotions clouding his mind.

The feeling of guilt having not been able to save Lisanna the day she 'died' makes him get choked up. But he gets through it, he squeezes the sword harder. Anger builds up in him, anger at himself for being unable to do anything else for the people he left on Tenrou. Guilt for leaving them. Loss for them being gone.

"I-I can't!" The cloaked man screams," This is too much!" Natsu steals the sword and catches a familiar scent, making him smile. Taking the sword in hand he turns to the dark guild, having defeated the person he assumed to be its 'ace'.

"Lets go, uh..." he turns to Erigor.

"Hydra Fang." Erigor gets prepared for battle.

"Lets go, Hydra Fang." The members launch at him as he finishes, and he begins slicing them down. The negative emotions build up in him at each slice, and he feels it corroding his mental state. Helplessness; Seeing Erza go into the lacrima in tower of heaven. Heart break; Lisanna's 'death', his only true friend at the time. Repeat.

Even though the emotions repeat after six slices, the times he felt them changes. It becomes almost to painful as he relives the feelings, but he doesn't slow down as he cuts his opponents, because he has a mission in mind; hold them off.

Finally completing what his guild master had ordered him to do, Sting watches his guild get to work, saving their hot-headed master from his own stupidity. Attacking the dark guild Hydra Fang with their might and fury. While Natsu's forced to pause his attack by Jet and Droy.

"Hey Natsu." Jet waves his hand in front of the pinkettes face.

"He's out, man." Droy points out,"But what's he saying...?" They lean closer to the younger fire mage.

"They're just memories..." They look at each other, remembering the cloaked mages explanation about the swords abilities.

"We're taking him back to the hospital!" Jet announces, much to everyone else's joy, but the see the fire mage struggle against them.

"I won't leave my family." He mumbles.

"The dark guild is defeated, they're just tying them up. You need to go to a hospital." The pinkette looks up at him, his eyes glazed-over. "Lets go, you're the guild master. You're not supposed to be so crazy."

"Ahh, that's your fault for appointing _me _as guild master." He gives a loopy smile, and they laugh at him as they drag him back to the hospital. Seeing the other guild mages they look at them in anger.

"I thought we asked you to watch him."

"Three people fought him, he beat all of them on a gut feeling that you guys were in trouble. One of them was insanely powerful, if we faced him there would just be more people needing medical attention that we can't waste." A person says as they're moving a large piece of wood with another person. A smile graces their lips as they look down at the pinkette who's acting like he's drunk. _This guy's in charge of us... what are we gonna do?_

**Authors Note: I drew the statue of him in the take-over, in case you might actually want to see it. But it doesn't look pro. And, FatalityMass, good job at figuring it out! Shout-out to your uh... problem solving? Anyway, sorry if this differs from Erigor's role in the future of the actual story, I read the manga, and rarely watch the anime. So I won't have only-anime-arcs in here. Thanks for reviewing! til next time, see ya... (P.S. If I get enough reviews won't say how many I may upload one or two more chapters this weekend because this weekend started earlier Thursday-Monday)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Authors Note: Had to do it now= Shout out to Johnny Spectre for the review! I don't only need compliments, but also constructive criticism! Oh, and I'm not NaLu shipper, but the idea is fantastic, and I might just use it.**

"Hah, yeah. You're idiots for choosing me as master." Natsu shakes his finger as he turns to face Macao.

"But you're the only one who could've saved us in both situations. We couldn't have made a better choice the day we chose you." Natsu smiles at this, and looks at the ground, shaking his head.

"Whatever." The Tenrou group looks at him in shock, not knowing what to say. The silence remains like a comfy blanket in the morning, no one wanting to talk but knowing they will need to eventually.

"...Is the scarf still ripped?" Lucy asks, everyone turning to face her.

"Yeah." He nods with a small smile. Slipping it off of his neck he inspects the cut like he had a million times after he'd gotten it back. "Same old, same old."

"Please tell me you've tried sowing it." He slowly nods at Lisanna's question.

"If it makes you feel any better," Carla speaks up, all eyes turning to her,"In any visions I've had your scarf doesn't have a cut." Natsu's eyes widen at this and he looks down at the white material, before putting it around his neck. But before he does they see a second neck scar, at the base of his neck going down into his shirt. A very large scar.

"If you want I can try some repair rune magic." Freed speaks up.

"And I can help him!" Levy smiles, walking to the others side. The pinkette shakes his head and looks back down at the scarf.

"I've already tried that. There's a spell on it that I think Erigor put before we got it back." _The bastard. _He finishes the sentence in his mind.

"I'm sorry, Natsu-san..." Sting speaks up and all eyes turn towards him. Natsu places a hand on his head, messing up his hair.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. We let out guard down, that's all."

"But I-"

"No, lalalalala! I'm not listening!" Natsu puts his fingers in his ears and speaks louder as to block out the younger dragon slayer.

"He doesn't honestly think that works with dragon slayer ears, does he?" Gajeel points at the pinkette who had just taken his fingers out of his ears in time to hear the iron dragon slayers words.

"Ah, well, my ears aren't as sharp anymore since the battle against the demon." Natsu chuckles,"Its roar messed my ears up." Slight guilt forms in the others stomach as he did not know, but being 'Black Steel Gajeel', he doesn't show it.

"You said you faced three people, but only mentioned Lyon." Gray speaks up next, trying to get everyone off the other topic. "Who were the other guys?"

"Um... Macao?" Natsu turns to his adviser for help.

"Jura and Ichiya." Macao sighs, Natsu nods, and everyone else blanks-except Sting.

"JURA! The wizard saint!?"

"Yeah, but I think he held back." The other two nod at this.

"And Ichiya ran." Sting remembers how the guild beat him for leaving their master to do what he did afterward.

"Aha..." Natsu sweatdrops under Stings glare, knowing what the boy was thinking.

"Didn't you bring the Sword of Night out in our battle?" Erza turns to the pinkette, arms crossed.

"Oh, I wasn't going to use its effects though." He raises his hands up in defense,"I was just gonna use it as a normal sword.". She just nods in approval as he sighs in relief.

"Oh, Natsu-kun? Is that you?" An old, frail woman's voice speaks from behind the group on the port. Natsu freezes at this and turns to face he older woman.

"Marie-san!" He gives a slight boy of respect, which shocks everyone but Macao and Sting. It's an old woman that is Makarovs' height and looks like she could be his age, too. With snow white hair put into a large bun on her head, about the size of her head. She also wears a pink flower dress and a white apron, with pink slippers. Just a cute, little old lady.

"How many times do I have to tell you, just Marie!" She walks up to him, hands behind her back. When she gets to him she speaks again,"Come here." He bends down and she taps his head. "I'm telling you, it's a rosy pink."

"It's salmon!" He pouts, and she pulls at his cheek before letting him go with a smile. He gets back up with his own grin. "Hello, Maria." His voice is as kind as his smile, soft and sweet.

"And who are your new friends?" At this Natsu freezes, before giving a embarrassed chuckles and scratching the back of his head.

"This is Tenrou group." At this she gives him a glare.

"Thought I told you to let me meet your friends as soon as they got back. When'd they return?"

"...3 months ago." The glare before is child-like compared to the death-stare she sends him. "B-but they were training for 3-months and got back today! I-I swear I was going to bring them to your house after this!"

"So that I could meet them or so you can see Aki?" The old woman raises her brow in a teasing way, to which Natsu slightly, _very _slightly, blushes.

"So, are we going?" He says after he clears his throat, trying to change the subject.

"Who's Aki?" Wendy asks out-loud, but Marie and Natsu ignore her.

"Come, lets go." Marie smiles, motioning for them to follow, to which they oblige.

"So, who's Aki?" Lucy picks up Wendy's question, making sure to whisper. As Macao begins to reply they all stop in front of a house, Marie working on unlocking the door.

"Natsu, dear, can you unlock the door?" He does as she asks, but instead of taking the key she's using, he pulls one out of his right glove. Easily he unlocks the door in a few swift movements, and walks into the house. It looks newer than the other houses, must have been destroyed in the demons attack, considering that it's close to the memorial.

Once inside they're hit by a the scent of chemicals, but not cleaning products, but the medical kind. The house is a dull scene, with beige walls and carpets, some couches in the living room. A pearly white kitchen and a staircase parallel to the door. In general, a normal-looking house. Nothing special.

"She's upstairs, first door to the right." Marie says, Natsu nods to her, waves goodbye to the group and climbs the stairs in a slight hurry. "That boy... he comes by way to often." The old woman shakes her head, then turns to her guests with a smile. "Sit down, would you like anything to drink?" They all decline, but find a seat in the living room.

"Do you happen to have any metal I can eat?" At first the woman has wide-eyes, before giving an understanding smile.

"You're a dragon slayer, huh? Metal?"

"Iron." Gajeel corrects, and she nods.

"I'll get you something as I fix Natsus' cup." She smiles before turning around into the kitchen. The sounds of silverware moving and a match lighting is the only noise that fills the air.

"So, who's Aki?" Laxus is the third person to ask, and Macao gives a solemn sigh.

"Back when the demon attacked, Aki was watching the house. As you can she, it's newer than other houses, it was destroyed in the attack."

"So you know about the attack?" Marie comes in with a platter holding a metallic mug with fire and a plate of metal scraps.

"Only Natsus battle with it." Sting says as he watches the womans face fall.

"I'll be back." She says, giving Gajeel his plate, and then stomping upstairs. The sound of a door creaking open fills the room. After a moment Gajeel breaks the silence.

"I'm gonna go see this 'Aki' that Salamander's hiding from us."

"He isn't hiding her." Macao says solemnly.

"What do you mean? Then why won't she come down here instead of him going up?" Gray crosses his arm in front of his chest.

"She can't come down." Marie says, he face down-turned, contrasting her earlier jolliness.

"What'd flame-brain do to you?" Gray asks, genuinely worried.

"Natsu? Oh, you must be Gray. He spoke about you a lot. No, Natsu would never do anything to me..." She loses whatever smile she had gained in the small sentence,"It's what he's doing to himself."

"What do you mean?" Erza speaks up, her thirst for knowledge a bit to strong. The old woman finds a seat in a small chair, putting her hands in her lap.

"Back when Lucifer attacked, I was out of the house. Aki was watching the house for me because I was out visiting my sister." She pauses for a moment, remembering back to the day she had rushed home upon hearing the news of the demons attack."My granddaughter; Aki, was just sitting inside the house when a pink-haired boy ran past the window."

"Natsu-san?"

"Yes." She nods to Wendy's interruption. "She thought nothing of it until she heard him yell above all other people; run. So loud, in fact, that she swears something fell off of the bookshelf upstairs." She pauses with a small chuckle before continuing,"Well, then she ran out and opened the door just a crack to see the beast. Houses were destroyed as well as the people beneath them, but I remember her saying she was most scared for the boy that decided to face the beast." Tears prick at the edge of her eyes and she gets choked up.

"Y-you don't have to tell us, it's okay if you don't." Mira jumps up and comforts the old woman. She allows the comfort but continues anyway.

"She ran out into the crowded street, running towards him. She was unprepared for the roar, and apparently neither was Natsu. He seemed pained by the roar, to Aki. Next thing she knew that thing shot a huge tornado of flames from its mouth, but she was shocked that the boy was _eating _the flames. Seeing he had everything under control she decided to leave." Marie pauses for a moment, getting choked up again.

"S-she ran to the house, apparently just out of Natsu's view because he released the fire just a moment later. The fire singed her right foot, and she had to throw the sock off so it wouldn't burn her entire body. Next thing she knew, N-N-Natsu's screams of pain filled the air, she looked up to see him collapsed on the ground, and after his screams ended he forced himself to stand. Then he does his own fire breath attack, before turning around, the beast clawed the pink mage into a house not so far from ours.

"Aki told me she closed her eyes. But the next thing she knew she heard a voice. A kid ran up to Natsu, who had moved down the path. He called the mage 'Natsu-nii' She described him as 'a light in a forever darkness', yes, that was it. Then the blonde kid attacked the beast, hurting it more than the other mage had with his fire attack, even though it looked weaker. The boys attack was a bright white light, and the monster changed its target to the kid, and thanks to the burn on Aki's foot, she was unable to get out of the house before the demon _crushed _it with its foot."

Silence. Nobody spoke, nobody moved. The definition of silence changed for everyone that day. Which irritated Gajeel to no end.

"So, who saved her?" Marie looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"Natsu." The tears spill in steady streams. "S-she was buried so deep under the rubble for just below 24-hours. They were about to give up on the area and go to a different one when he found her by scent. Buried so deep, yet he could smell her right when he stepped foot on the property. He saved her... But, she's still in critical condition."

"What? Why!?" Lucy stands up, determined to save the girl.

"The rubble had broken many things, including multiple organs. Plus, the creatures curse was devils fire, anyone hit by it is messed up in one way or another permanently. Take Natsu, for example."

"For example? What happened to him?" Makarov speaks up, he hadn't heard of this.

"Well you do know the curse had hit his hand, right?" Everyone nods,"Well, the effect for him is different than for her."

"What did it do to Aki?" Lisanna speaks up, concern shown on her face.

"It... it gave her an illness. A very bad illness. But at least the fires intense pain is gone from her nerves." She chuckles slightly,"Funniest thing when the two get in an argument of who got the worst curse placed on them."

"Okay... What'd it do to flame-brain?"

"Well, he always and forever feels the pain from when he was burned by devils fire..." The old woman drones off, remembering his screams the day the curse picked up, two days after he had found Aki. The amount of pain and torture going through his lungs. She's surprised that he'd gotten over it to this day.

Nobody speaks. They hadn't noticed anything wrong with Natsu pain-wise. Not the slightest hint of it.

"Please help him." She suddenly breaks the silence, her eyes glossed over,"Aki's dying. He knows she's dying. So please be there for him, and help him. Both physically and mentally. I'm just glad that his closest friends got here before she died. He needs you when she goes. And help him cope not only with her death, but with everyone else's deaths from that day." Tears soak her cheeks yet again, and she just lets them go. "He blames himself. Please, even if its been _years _since the day, it still haunts him. So please help him heal."

The words touch all of their hearts, but also hurt them. Their friend was suffering so deeply, and yet they were fooled by the smile he had worn as a mask. They all were, and even Sting and Macao looked down in sorrow and guilt.

"Does he... love her?" Mira finally breaks the silence, they see tears in her eyes, and the ones Elfman had already let go. Ignoring the two of them portraying the things they're feeling.

"Yes. But the stubborn fool won't say anything, and neither will my granddaughter."

"Why?" Cana speaks up, and the old woman gives a sad smile.

"Because they don't want to break each others hearts." As a door creaks upstairs everyone shuts up. The floorboards above them creaking slowly as footsteps create the noise above them. They all hear the frail voice of a young girl, around the Natsus age.

"Do I still smell like back then?" The footsteps freeze,"Back when you found me. Like the saltwater sea, like exotic lands and adventures... Like freedom?" The voice cracks at the last part. The floor boards creak as the person walks back, the door creaking open a little wider. And everyone can tell a smile is on the pinkettes face as they hear him reply;

"You smell as great as the day I met you. Untainted, pure and free." Choked sobs can be heard and footsteps go back to where they started. The cries grow louder, but they're slightly muffled by... something.

"Natsu, I-" The women chokes out, and Marie sheds a silent tear for her granddaughter, streaming down her already moist cheeks.

"I can't comfort her like he can. He has a sixth sense, and always comes when she needs him." She looks up with a soft smile. They can only hear the soft murmur of voices until the women blurts out;

"I don't wanna die, Natsu!" Marie's tears burst free like a huge water fall, she bends over to cover her eyes and hide the sobs that wrack her body. Mira and Lucy let their tears fall, and so do Evergreen and Elfman. Levys' do too as she takes comfort in Gajeels embrace. And even Makarov can't hold it in as tears slowly moisten his face. Natsus soft reply is inaudible, but her answer to it is heard loud and clear. "I wanna go back out on my boat, exploring the world. I wanna be as free as you say I smell, Natsu! I-I wanted you to come with me!" She chokes up yet again, as it's muffled by the same substance as before.

"And the next time you go out on your adventures, you'll have to take me along." Natsu replies, his voice strained, but still sounding with a smile.

"Oh, I thought you're bad with transportation. Are you sure? But... on my next adventure I don't want you to come with me. I need you to come _after _me." Silence. Silence upstairs and downstairs. They all know what she implies, and they floorboard creeks in a weight change, not a step.

More footsteps, back to leave Aki.

"You'll come back, won't you? Tell me another story when you do."

"I'm afraid I'm all out of stories." The smile's still in his voice.

"Then go make new ones... Say, how's my light in the darkness?"

"... Sting's doing fine."

"Still destroying things as much, or has that calmed down a bit?"

"I'm afraid to say its gotten worse. But he's gotten stronger."

"Bring him next time, please. He needs a good scolding every once in a while, unlike the ones you give."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You know _exactly _what that means."

"Meanie!" She giggles in a sweet way at his childish remark, and Natsu lets her before he continues,"He's downstairs if you want I can get him right now. Same as Tenrou group."

"Oh! You only told me they had returned, not that they were in my_ house_! But no, bring them next time you come, I... don't want them to see me like this." The only noise heard is everyone's breathing as they wait to hear what happens next.

"I see, okay then. Well, the Grand Magic Games are gonna happen soon, so well come by in... a few days?"

"Come back in three. You know how long it takes me to clean."

"... I can help you."

"Don't be silly, Natsu. Go hang out with your friends. You've been _dying _for them to come back since the day I met you! Go have fun, but in three days they all better be here! Especially Happy! I _have_ to see him before..." She doesn't finish, but everyone knows what she implies.

"I promise I'll bring them. I'll see you in three days, Aki."

"Bye." The footsteps begin again, and this time they continue. But as they walk the steps slow, and it's an achingly slow by the time Natsu reaches the bottom step, and when he finally does he rubs his face with both hands. After a moment of holding his face he lays one on his forehead and the other on his waist. Looking up at the ceiling his eyes seem distant, brows creased. He moves the hand on his forehead he holds the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slowly.

Bickslow coughs to get the mans attention, and Natsu turns to look at them shocked, apparently having forgotten they were there. Marie sends the puppeteer a glare, but shakes her head and looks at Natsu with a smile, ignoring the shine of his eyes. Blinking away his forming tears he scans the crowd of tear-stained faces before seeing the worst of them all; Marie. Her chafed cheeks giving away the fact that she had tried to hide her tears from him.

"Sorry for taking so long, Marie." He does a small bow, before straightening his back, staring into the old womans eyes. Everyone averts his gaze, but as they look back at him they all see a large wet spot on his white scarf. It pulls at their heart to know that's her tears, that that's what muffled her cries.

"It's all right, sweety. When will you be back?" Of course they all already know; three days. But they didn't want Natsu to know they had heard part of his conversation.

"Three days." He points at the group in the living room,"You're coming with me." His eyes land on Sting almost in pity. He walks over to the boy and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You heard, no doubt." Sting stiffly nods,"Good luck." Turning back to the door he heads out before anyone else. Everyone hesitates for a moment before following in a slow train.

**Authors Note: My own stories is giving me the feels... I would cry if I cried about things that aren't existent, and if I had a heart. But I don't, so I'm not. I won't tell you about what happens to Aki, so don't ask. Thanks for reviewing! Till next time, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The walk is silent, at first. The only noise being their footsteps on the concrete path.

"How much did you hear?" This catches everyone's attention, and all eyes turn to the person leading their group.

"We heard from when you first stepped out." Stings reply is straightforward, and Natsu just keeps walking with the nod of his head.

"What'd Marie tell you." They all look at each other behind Natsu, trying to decide who to say it and what they would say with their eyes.

"She told us Aki's story and then some." Erza's reply cuts to the chase, almost as if she wants to get of the topic.

"Natsu, we're sorry. We had no idea-"

"Of course you didn't." He cuts the blonde off, but not in anger. Stopping and turning on his heel he faces the group. Then looks at Lucy with a kind smile, but she can see it isn't quite like his old one. It's missing its fire and warmth, it's missing what made Natsu, Natsu. "You guys were sealed for seven years. A lot happened that you guys don't know."

"Someday will you tell us all of it?" He looks at the smallest dragon slayer, closing his eyes and nodding in response.

"Of course."

At the end of their conversation they reach the large doors, the sun sets behind them, coating Magnolia with a dark hue. Going into the guild they see everyone passed out, and basically everything destroyed. Remains of magic floating through the air.

"They're cleaning it up tomorrow." He lets go a saddened, heavy sigh before turning to the Tenrou group.

"How is she?" Sting speaks up, genuinely worried. He looks into the boys eyes before shaking his head, looking down to the ground.

"Can we check out your scarf?" Mira walks up to him with her smile, trying to change the subject. "Maybe we can find a way to fix it." He takes it off and gives it to her, and once again the large scar is visible for everyone to see. But still hidden from view all the same.

"Why is it black?" Levy points out, seeing the cut edges black by some unknown force.

"And that is how I know a spell was done to it." Natsu explains,"That scarf has the ability to absorb dark magic, saved my ass a few times back in the day. It turns black when it does that."

"T-then let me heal it, Natsu-san!" Wendy jumps, much to everyone's shock. "You might not remember, but since it was only three months ago to me, I do!"

"Oh, right! While I was still on Tenrou you healed my blackened scarf, didn't you!" Natsu beams, bending down and smiling at the younger girl. "Well, if you really want to try, here." He takes the scarf from Mira and lays it on the ground.

"Uhmm!" Wendy gets on her knees and begins to heal the scarf. _The magic isn't as sinister as last time. I can do this! I will do this, for Natsu-san!_ Slowly the black color leaves the scarf, but the girl continues, beads of sweat forming on her brow.

"Wendy, don't push yourself too hard." Carla advises, wiping the girls brow with a towel she had gotten. After the black leaves, the scarf itself begins to mend, and Wendy continues until it's all sealed shut. When she finishes she stops her magic, and begins to fall from exhaustion.

"Wendy!" Natsu jumps over to her and catches her with his left hand, and everyone sees him wince at the contact, but he doesn't let the girl fall. Going to her he scoops the girl up, and sees she's on the brink of passing out. "Thank you, Wendy." His voice is soft and she gives him a weak smile.

"W-will you let me see your hand, too?" He looks at her in shock, then turns to the Tenrou group. _How much did Marie tell them?_

"Not tonight. You need to rest." He smiles down at her, then walks to bring her to the infirmary. Everyone stands in silence, not knowing what to say. Soon Natsu comes back, the first thing he does is pick up the scarf he had left on the ground. Looking at the scarf, he examines its fixed state. Having not seen it like this in just under six years, the sight makes him truly happy.

"What is this 'devils fire' curse?" Laxus speaks up, catching everyone's attention.

"I have no doubt that you already know." He turns to look the lighting mage in the eye. At the new voices, people start to wake up to see the group in the center of the guild.

"Then why didn't you look like it hurt during our battles?" Gajeel speaks up, crossing his arms, and Natsu doesn't look surprised at this question.

"Back then I didn't let Freed put down the runes because the ones I put cancelled my hands pain. It's a spell that I made just for those kinds of instances."

"Oh, master's back?" At this many people get up, and Natsu does a mental face-palm.

"Master!"

"Take me to your bed, _master~_." The girls crawl to him and he steps away from their grip.

"Dammit..." He curses under his breath, seeing many people get up. Rogue walks over to Sting, who laughs at his drunken, beat-up, sorrowful state.

"We're going. See you tomorrow." Sting waves to the pinkette before leaving the building, supporting Rogue, the exceeds following shortly after. Natsu nods to Sting before turning to the now awake mages.

"I'll be doing the same." He turns to walk out, but is stopped by a kid that grabs his left hand. Right when they made contact a shiver runs through Natsu's body as pain explodes from the touch. Quickly he wipes the pain from his mind and turns to the boy, 8 years old at least, with large emerald eyes beaming up at him. "Yes?"

"Are you the Fairy Tail guild master?" The boy yawns and Natsu smiles before nodding. "C-can I join? I'm a mage and I've been looking for a place to go and when I came to Magnolia I heard a mage guild was here and-"

"Of course you can." Natsu bends down and looks at the kid with a smile. "Names Natsu." Using the hand the kids already holding they shake, much to the pinkettes pain. "Can you please let go of my hand?" He tries to hide the pain, keeping it out of his voice, but he still sounds strained. The entire guild notices the kids grip on their masters left hand, and the kid lets go with an embarrassed blush.

"S-sorry..."

"Now, you have no place to go, correct?" The kid nods,"You can sleep in the guild tonight if you'd like. Then we can get everything in order from there. 'kay?" The kid nods again. "Follow me." Twice in the night Natsu makes a trip to the infirmary, everyone making a clear path for their master as he walks.

"Geez, he grabbed the left hand."

"Why do people always do that?"

"Should we go help him?"

"Leave him be, he won't let you help."

"Shush! He's coming!" Sure enough Natsu was back in the guild hall, stepping around the people who are littered all over the floor.

"Makarov, I put you in charge tomorrow." This catches everyone off-guard.

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"Master! Don't leave us~!"

"I'm not leaving you!" He shouts out, annoyed by everyone's intrusion. "There's a meeting I must attend tomorrow morning. That's all."

"Another one? What's going on?" Natsu shakes his head, not knowing the answer to Macao's question.

"World's going crazy. I can't stay in Magnolia for _four days straight_." He runs a hand through his hair, silently cursing at everything that's going on.

"Then just tell them you can't go." Gray rolls his eyes, but Natsu shakes his head.

"There's a matter I have to address, I've put it off long enough. But they need me now, more than ever."

"What is it?" Makarov looks up at his successor who doesn't even try a fake smile.

"One of Zeref's demons has gotten quite active recently. It's a lightning-type, I believe it was called... Zagonis." Natsu turns around to face the other guild members. "Be good to Makarov tomorrow, I don't wanna hear anything bad about it. Okay?" They all nod in agreement out of a genuine fear of what he'd do to them.

"Do you think they'll make you fight it?" Macao asks, which turns the guild into an uproar.

"That's not cool!"

"They should deal with it themselves!"

"Saying they hate us and then making you do their dirty work!"

"Calm down!" Natsu raises his hands,"I _was _going to ignore it, but our new member, who I forgot to ask the name of, has had a run-in with it. And the creature is getting more active, it attack two towns just a few days ago. I won't let it rampage any longer." He crosses his arms and stares at the guild members.

"Sorry, master Natsu." They say, ashamed of their outbursts.

"How do you know?" The crowd parts to show the small, raven-haired boy who had spoken. "How do you know Zagnois attacked my hometown?" The boy repeats, walking up to the guild master.

"I can smell it on your clothes." He taps the named part with a smile.

"Smell?"

"I'm a dragon slayer, my sense of smell is better than the normal persons." The kid looks up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"So you're going to kill the demon?"

"Maybe."

"W-what if it kills you? The things really strong. I-it got my daddy an-and he was strong, too." Tears come from his eyes at the memory, and Natsu falls to his knees straight away, pulling the boy to him in a hug.

"Then, if it comes to and I have to fight it, I promise to come back." He strokes through the boys hair to comfort him. The boy pulls the guild masters shirt into his small hands, burrowing his head into the older mans chest.

"Th-that's what my dad said, too." Natsu's face softens and he pulls the boy closer, feeling his shirt become moist as the boys body shakes, his sniffles filling the silent air.

"What's your name." Natsu speaks, his voice soft as to not startle the boy.

"Rokem. Rokem O'Connor. My mom named me..."

"Rokem, hmm?" The pinkette rubs the now-named boy's back. "What is your magic?"

"Fog." At this Natsu gives a small smile.

"Well then, I've never heard of a fog mage! But we do have a water and a wind mage, maybe they can help you out with it." He slowly pulls the boy off of him, and gives a small smile. "We'll take care of you, Rokem. Because here at Fairy Tail we're a family." He pats the kids head,"And if Zagnois is your demon I'll cut it down for you." He pulls the kid into a hug again, except this time he scoops him into his arms and stands.

"Uwahh! W-what're you doing!?" Rokem squeals, a small blush blanketing his face.

"You need to sleep, and when you wake up eat as much as you want, it's on me." He smiles down at the kid, walking back to the infirmary. "Get a good nights rest. And if you need anything just call for me and I'll be there."

"Just say 'Natsu'?"

"Yep. And I'll come." Everyone smiles at the heartwarming scene, and they begin small talk as he exits the room. Mostly about the announcement of Zeref's demon and their masters possible fight with it.

"Natsu, if you fight it you have to be careful." Macao advises as Natsu comes back.

"No dip." The pinkette rolls his eyes, finding his seat beside the man at a table.

"If your body can hold anymore curses I'd be surprised." Natsu nods, and the table is soon filled with people; Makarov-he sits on the table, Erza, Happy-he sits on Natsu's head, Lucy and Gray.

"What's do you mean by 'if his body can hold anymore curses'?" Makarov speaks up.

"Well, since the first incident where the demon attacked our town, Zeref's demons had been showing up at an overwhelming rate." Natsu pauses as Happy hops from his head and onto the table next to Panterlilly as Gajeel comes over. "So, what do you think the council decides is the best thing to do?"

"Get you to fight them?" Gray answers the question.

"Call upon the _only _person that was alive, that had ever killed one of these demons!" Natsu raises his hands "Well, of course I'm still healing, but they don't give a damn." He crosses his arms and shakes his head. Anger slowly edging into his mind."Lahar comes to convince me to help them with a certain demon. Well this _certain demon_ was an iron demon! It looked like a _huge, badass knight! _Why did it decide to come out then, huh? Couldn't it wait for you-" he points at Gajeel,"or you-" he points at Erza,"to come back? Well at first I decline, because I wouldn't be able to do _shit _against it at that moment. But after a while I agreed to do it because the smell of that thing was so thick in the air, it was either close or doing a lot in a lot of places."

Everyone stares at him in shock as steam begins to come off of him, the area heating up.

"Natsu." Macao elbows him, at first getting a glare from the man, but then he looks around to see everyone staring at him. Semi-confused he sniffs the air and can tell there was smoke coming from himself.

"Oh, thanks." The other man shrugs before he continues as if nothing had happened.

"Well, this thing was strong. I will admit, not as strong as the one that attacked Magnolia, but this guy was strong." He nods, and then turns to Erza. "As I had said, it was an iron, knight-based demon. It used many weapons such as swords. Well, that _damn _thing could make little demon-things much like itself. I got a few of their weapons if you'd like them."

"I would like to see them later." Natsu nods, taking it as a _yes_.

"Well, I fight this demon, whose curse is apparently... what was it again?" They all fall over at this-not Macao, dumbfounded at his memory loss on such a grand moment.

"It was a mental thing." Natsu nods, but this gets Makarovs attention.

"Well, it used illusions and such. Messed with your mind. He wasn't as large as he looked, but he could summon the little demon-guys. It was a demon-turned human." They all get interested in this as he continues. "Well, of course I don't get out of that battle unscathed. In the end I resorted to my sense of smell to fight him cause he was using some crazy illusions. Well, he got me with a serious attack that was curse-induced, which left a permanent curse on my body. But you could've guess I still won that battle."

"Alone?" Natsu shakes his head at Lucy's question.

"No, this time Rogue lent me his power. He went with me without my knowledge and ended up saving my life."

"Have you _ever _defeated a demon by yourself?" Gray rolls his eyes at his friend, hiding his new found respect for him.

"...once." Natsu loses all his happiness at the question, and Macao shakes his head. Knowing what the pinkette is thinking about. "I have fought three major demons in my lifetime-if you don't include Deliora. Which, since facing the others, definitely doesn't count."

"What were they? We already know one's Gratendo, so what else?" Gajeel speaks up, everyone jumping, having forgotten he was there.

"Yes, they were; Gratendo the demonic dragon, Vespire the knight, and Lumonie the snow phoenix."

"Well, no surprise there that a fire mage defeated the snow phoenix by himself." Natsu's bangs cast a shadow over his eyes at the statement. He then looks up at them, fighting the emotions building up in him.

"Lumonie was by far the hardest one I had every faced."

"Well you were alone-" Lucy speaks up.

"That's not it. I was only helped in the end both times. Lumonie was different." he looks down at his hands for a moment before looking back up. "The demonic dragon of flame and destruction. The Knight of weapons and illusion. The snow phoenix of memories and terror."

By their faces he knows they don't understand what he means. They ask him through their eyes what he's telling them. But the words get lodged in his throat. Even if its been two years he still can't take the memories of the day. The day he faced the snow phoenix.

"So what are all of the curses?" Makarov voices, and Natsu can't decide whether it helped him or hurt him, so he gives up on that thought and continues.

"I think that's enough questions for today. I want _some _rest before the meeting tomorrow. If you didn't notice, it is nighttime. So, we'll continue this later." Before anyone can protest a light flashes and a snap resounds, showing no pinkette in the chair. Everyone turns to Macao for answers, which shocks the purple flare mage.

"Well?" Impatient Erza stares him down. He shakes his head, unfazed by her death-stare.

"He should be the one to tell you... especially since he hasn't even told me. Now if you'll excuse me," he stands, the chair screeching on the wood below,"Please lock-up the guild when you're done." And with that the table has two chairs empty. They all look at each other for a moment, contemplating on what Natsu had said.

They're taken from their thoughts as lightning flashes in front of them, revealing the guild master, who has a small grin.

"I forgot to ask, do you guys know _for sure _that you either still own your house or that it even exists?" They stare at him dumbfounded, and Lucy smacks her head against the table. "Don't worry, until you get things settled I'll let you sleep in the guild, no problem."

"THANK YOU!" The blonde leaps, launching at Natsu with tears streaming down her face, knocking the surprised mage to the ground. When she launched at him he put his left hand to block her as a reflex, as the two lay on the ground all of her pressure weighs down on it. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU~!" He bites his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain. Brow creased in concentration as he looks up at her.

"W-well, you're welcome." He begins, his body covered in a cold sweat. Pain shooting through him. "But can you please get off of me?" That's when she sees the hand between her body and his, and quickly jumps off. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do as he can't help but gasp in pain, she just looks down at him guiltily.

In a flash he leaves, not waiting to see everyone panic over him and try to help. Because he knows they can't do anything for him.

Getting to the Guild Masters room he collapses onto the ground beside his chair. Pain shoots through him at the smallest movement, overriding all his senses in its fury. Sweating at the smallest movement, he shakily crawls up the chair with his right hand. Reaching up he swipes his hand across the top of his desk until he finds the light pen. With a shaky hand he rolls it to the desks edge and drops it to the floor next to him. The sound-cancelling rune he draws is disfigured, but still activates upon command.

Upon knowing it's activated and done, he lets loose a blood-curdling scream of pain. Letting the feeling take over his body and lungs. Screaming until he can't scream anymore, making his throat sore and his eyes teary. The pain too overwhelming even after 6 years.

**Authors Note: So the ending is to help show the pain his hand still brings him. So, yeah. Sorry if it breaks your heart in a;"I don't know what the fuck just happened, this is not what I expected" way. Except... I'm not sorry. Thank you so much for reviewing! And KEEP REVIEWING! I don't have school again until Tuesday, so enough reviews=more chaps! Til next time, see ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Authors Note: Last chapter where numbers are written! (And, all those things I'm getting about this being an E.N.D. story=you will not receive and answer... yet. About shippings, unless you count Aki in it, Natsu will not be shipped with anyone else. And I will have no other intentional shippings.)**

All eyes on her, the blonde looks down where Natsu used to be in shame. She hadn't thought much on the fact that Natsu always feels the pain of that day. She thought that, him being Natsu, he had gotten over it and learned to deal with it. It didn't cross her mind that it could still hurt him if extra pressure was put on it or taken off. And she wasn't even able to apologize...

The night did not go as peaceful as Natsu had hoped. Finally, when the pain had calmed down to its usual sting, he attempted to fall asleep. But as he was drifted into his dreams depth, a knock came to his door.

"Come in." His voice hoarse, and the door creaks open upon command. In comes a guilty blonde-haired mage, taking in the rooms damage. "Hey, Luce."

"Listen, Natsu. I'm sorry about earlier..."

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk with you." He speaks softly to help with his sore throat. And walks in front of his desk before Lucy. Putting his hand out, a familiar magic circle appears on the floor, and after a light shines and fades, on the ground lay seven presents.

"What are these?"

"Presents from your father..." The pinkette watches the girls face morph to that of sorrow-before they had left to train, she had discovered that her father had died during the seven years. "After the attack he sent them to the guild, and extra to make up for the ones he had destroyed. He actually came in person each year on your birthday."

Dropping down on her knees, she can't help but let tears cascade down her cheeks. And gently sweeps a trembling hand across the tops of the gifts.

"Dad..." Her voice shakes, and she puts a hand to her mouth to muffle the sobs that wrack her body.

"He loved you, you know. He came by often, and only asked Fairy Tail for help with a job. A loyal client if I do say so myself... And a loyal father." Kneeling, he places a comforting hand on the girls back, rubbing it in calming circles as her tears continue to fall.

"I... I just... was he happy?" The blonde mage speaks, tears falling silently.

"He was. He was the first person I told outside of the guild about Fairy Sphere and how long it'd take for you to return. I'm sorry we couldn't keep him alive for him to see you..."

"It's not your fault... But, this's not why I came here." She turns to him, wiping the tears from her eyes, which fill with determination.

"I figured."

"I'm not gonna force you to tell me. No, but... But know that I will always be here for you!" He looks at her with wide eyes, and her hard glare softens into a smile. "We will _all _be here for you, Natsu. Just remember that. And whenever you need to vent or anything like that. You can come to us-to me."

She soon finds herself taken into two warm arms, and a blush blankets her face as the grip tightens. Wrapping her arms around his back she hugs the larger man.

"I know, Lucy." He whispers into her ear, and she just listens as he continues. "And I will tell you guys everything, someday. I swear it." Letting, go, they stare into each others eyes for a moment, before Lucy gives a satisfied hum.

"Okay, well... Goodnight, Natsu."

"Night, Luce." Sometime after Lucy had left, Natsu just sat in his office chair, slightly dozing off, but then again preventing himself from doing so. Too deep in thought to allow dreams to take over his mind. _I'll tell them... but when? How? And most importantly... who? _But he was taken out of his through process as he hears a certain noise. Rokem had screamed out his name, sounding distressed and fearful.

Of course he had gone to the boy without a moments hesitation, taking the fearful child in his arms. He begins a slow rock to help ease the kids distressed mind.

"M-master Natsu..." He manages to say between tears, the older man gives him a warm smile.

"Just Natsu is fine." The boy nods, gulps, dries his tears, and continues.

"He was in my dream..." Natsu pauses rocking him for a moment, before beginning again. "It was all dark, there was nothing. So I began to run. And as I was running he came out of nowhere. No noise, no light, but he was there. Just standing there, watching me." The pinkette didn't know what to say, so instead he plopped him up on a knee, making sure his smile was small, but comforting.

"He won't come here. And I won't let him hurt you." Drying the tears that had escaped the boys eyes, he continues,"You have a family now, one who won't leave or hurt you. And if they do, you tell me."

"Can... you sleep with me tonight?" Rokem looks down with a blush,"I just-"

"Sure." He doesn't wait for the child to continue, but instead lays him down in the bed. Once he's comfortable he finds space for himself next to him. The boy closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep, but sees the demon in the void.

Feeling the boy shiver beside him, Natsu wraps a warm arm around him, and the kid calms right away. The demon preceding into the darkness, allowing a deep sleep to take over him.

Little did they know of the large company of Tenrou members eavesdropping on their small conversation, and sneaking peaks at the scene of the two sleeping side by side.

**-x- (This will be a Natsu/Rokem*father/son relationship)**

As the sun filters through the infirmary's windows, many people begin to get up and stretch, bathing in its warm light. Natsu blinks a few times as the light hits his eyes, and looks down at the small body pressed against his chest.

"Natsu?" The pinkette turns his head to look up at Macao, pink hair distorting the older mans form.

"Eh... Macao?"

"You have that meeting today." Natsu jumps at this, sitting up instantly, waking the boy who stares up at him with wide-eyes.

"I have to go!" He turns to Rokem and puts a hand on his head, messing his hair up. "That short old man is in charge. I have to go for a time." Pushing his hair out of his face and grabbing the scarf he had taken off during the night, he rushes out of the infirmary.

"Natsu-?"

"What's the hurry?"

"Gramps!" He shouts as he grabs a sandwich off of Mira's plate while twisting. "You're in charge today! Bye!" And like that, he's gone. The only thing showing he had ever been there is the disappearance of one of Mira's sandwiches.

Everyone looks at the door their master had left through, before shrugging and going back to what they had been doing.

"He still calls me Gramps!" Makarov sheds anime tears at the memories of the boy who had matured in what was a few days to him.

The rest of the day went as a normal Fairy Tail day does, except _much _more rowdy than it was back in Makarov's days as master. He was glad he hadn't accepted the job of becoming guild master once again. _Very _glad.

Then the mail came. Whether or not Natsu _planned _for today's meeting so he wouldn't get the councils complaints, Makarov didn't know. But the frog council messenger was standing in the guild, carrying a stack of paper.

"Is your guild master here?" The thing croaks.

"No, but I am in charge in his stead." Makarov leaps from his spot at the bar and walks up to the man... uh, if it should be called that.

"Here." He gives Makarov the papers and blasts out of there just in time.

"WHHAAATTTTT!" The older man screams out, and everyone turns to him in shock from his sudden outburst. "H-how...? I didn't think..." Makarov almost faints but Mira reacts quick enough and brings him a chair to sit on.

"What's wrong, master?" Mira calls him that out of habit, which everyone stares at her for.

"...So much money, and on just the first page..." Macao laughs at this, breaking the odd silence. He walks up to the dazed man and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave that for Natsu. He knows how to deal with this."

"What do you mean? Flamebrain couldn't possibly deal with something like the guilds expenses and damages."

"What's that supposed to mean? He can probably do it better than you can!" Sting and Gray but heads at this, and Rogue rolls his eyes as Lector cheers Sting on.

"Natsu has a few tricks up his sleeve when dealing with the guilds damages. He once made it so we only had to pay 10 jewels once."

"How?"

"He makes different excuses every time." A member with a long, black side ponytail comes up to Makarov. She wears dark grey-sweats and a light-grey T-shirt. Carrying herself around the guild lazily.

"Who're you?" The girl gives a small laugh before putting her hand out for Makarov to shake.

"Names Selene." They shake.

"Makarov. But you can call me Gramps." She nods, scanning him with icy-blue eyes before turning around and going back into the crowd. Macao tries to take the papers from Makarov to take up to Natsu's office, but the old man declines and decides to go himself.

Walking up a faint trace of smoke and fire enter his nose. The smell growing stronger the closer he gets to the office, and as he gets to the door, he opens it a crack. The cold and hot temperatures hit him at the same time, and the small man slips in the room and leans on the door to close it, his eyes wide. Looking around he sees evidence of Natsu's release from last-nights damages to his left hand.

Scorch marks litter the desk and floor, the light pen thrown onto the ground carelessly. Evidence of ice and frost are also found on the walls and desk, confusing the master to some extent. He can feel the magic in the air from the recent usage of a sound-muffling rune, which eats at his heart. Knowing that his 'son' and the guilds present master was in so much pain from the slightest touch, and there's nothing that they can do.

**-x-**

"What do you mean I _have _to fight it?!"

"There's no other way-"

"Don't give me that! I'm busy tomorrow! Can't you just send Kathy?"

"No! You will go tonight and face it when you do."

"I'm _busy _tomorrow. I have a life you know."

"Your home life, or the lives of the people of Fiore?"

"...Fine."

**-x-**

It's late evening in Fairy Tail, and Makarov is slowly getting drunk. As things are slowly calming down, much to Makarov's happiness, a call comes in through a lacrima.

"Um, Makarov?" Macao walks up to the said man, lacrima in hand. "It's Natsu." At this the older man takes it and sets it on a table, turning it on right away. Not thinking about the rest of the guild, which watches intently for their masters words.

"Natsu?" Makarov speaks, sitting on the table beside the lacrima.

"Ah, Gramps." A hologram of him appears above it, and he gives a small smile and wave. Then he looks and realizes the older man opened the call in the middle of the guild with everyone there. "Well... I guess then this makes it easier for you..." He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"What is it?" Gray walks up, arms crossed in impatience.

"Well, they're kinda sending me out right now to go and kill Zagnois." Right when he finishes he stuffs his fingers in his ears, and sure enough the guild begins to shout in anger and protest.

"WHAT!"

"Why? Let them send someone else!"

"They need to give you a break!"

"What about Aki?" Wendys' soft voice is hardly heard above the shouts, but Natsu and a few others only needed to hear one word of that sentence; Aki.

"SHUT UP!" The pinkette shouts, and even though he's not there the guild silences right away. "You guys still go to her tomorrow. I'll... make up for it somehow. Hopefully I'll get to live another day..."

"Don't talk like that..."

"You can beat this demon!"

"You have to come back!" The guild members begin reassuring him that he'll return from the mission, but stop as Natsu shakes his head.

"I'm not as worried about Zagnois killing me as I am of Aki doing it herself." Everyone sweatdrops at this. "Well, I better get going. See you guys later!" He gives his trade-mark smile and a goodbye wave before cutting the transition.

"He's not worried...?" Lucy speaks up, turning to the group that had accumulated behind her with a confused face.

"Oh, he's scared all right." Sting voices, walking up to the lacrima. "He always is."

"What!"

"Don't belittle the master!"

"Sting?" Rogue turns to his partner in partial shock, Sting would never talk _bad _about Natsu. So he couldn't mean it in a bad way... right?

"You all know it's true." Sting snaps, scanning the crowd. "The few of you who saw Gratendo know it's okay to be afraid. Master Natsu has seen many of Zeref's Demon Lords, when many people pray to never see _one_. And he fights them to the death nonetheless!" Tenrou group goes wide-eyed at this, plus others who were new after Gratendo attacked.

"Well, we'll still go see Aki tomorrow, right?" Mira turns to her group, flashing her usual smile.

"Of course!"

"Keeping a promise is the MANLY thing to do." The rest of the guild, however, was rather silent, opposite of its usual noise. So whispers echo off the walls uncharacteristically.

"...I bet he's sending them because she won't be able to see them later."

"Aki's really nice, I don't want her to die."

"She's only nice to us. Natsu's scared of her."

"Is that why he's always nice to her?"

"No, he loves her."

"But... then..." All conversations cease as a body flies head-first into a wall, wood and debree going into the unsuspecting crowd, gaining cries of shock and fear.

Climbing out of the man-shaped hole, Gray rubs the red lump on his head before turning his glare to a certain iron-dragon slayer.

"DAMN DRAGON SLAYERS! You're all the same!" He shouts, stomping up to his attacker.

"WHAT! Take that back, don't pair me with him!" Sting shouts, pointing at the metal dragon slayer.

"What was that? Holy shitbag!"

"Metalhead!"

"Stripper!" Butting heads, the three get into a lock-down, showing the whites of their eyes as their anger spikes.

And just like that, the guild turns into one of its usual brawls, much to Erza's disappointment, but she lets it slide... for now.

"Hey! Rokem, was it?" Lucy walks up to the small boy, putting her hands on her knees as she bends down.

"Y-yes." He nods, staring up at her with vibrant green eyes.

"I'm Lucy." They shake hands and she beams down at him. "So... you're planning on becoming a Fairy Tail member?" He nods with a slight blush, which broadens her smile. "Well then, we need to give you the mark, where do you want it?" He gives her a questioning look, which she thinks is just _too _adorable, it should be illegal. "You see, when you become a member, you get the Fairy Tail sign stamped on you-it doesn't hurt, don't worry-I have mine on my hand, and Natsu's is on his right shoulder. So, where do you want yours and in what color?"

"Light blue, and on my left forearm." She nods and walks over to Mirajane to relay the information. The white-haired beauty walks up to the boy with the stamp and an award-winning mile.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." She motions for his left arm and he gives it to her. "This won't hurt a bit." True to her word, he feels no pain as she presses the cold metal against his skin. After a few moments takes it off to show the Fairy Tail sign gleaming on it's pale canvas.

"Hey, why don't you come with us when we go to see Aki?" This catches Rokems' attention and he turns to the blonde.

"Whose Aki?"

"Natsu's friend, or something like that." Levy voices as she walks up to her friends side.

"Oh, Levy!" Lucy exclaims, seeing the other bookworm.

"Sure, I'll go!" Rokem speaks out, a small smile on his face, his jolliness betraying his earlier personality.

**-x-**

**Out in some valley, in Fiore**

"Damn magic council, damn Kathy, damn DEMONS! Wait, why the _hell _didn't I take Laxus with me!" Natsu curses, kicking the rocks scattered over the ground. As he grumpily trudges along he feels the ground begin to quiver beneath him. Shake by shake, tremor by tremor. Soon, a shadow looms over the pinkette who sports a smile.

"Rargh!" The beast makes its presence known, and the mage turns to look up at it.

"Glad I didn't have to find you. Now, lets get this over with, Zagnois. Or should I say... lightning porcupine?"

**Authors Note: (That ending was just a quick way to explain what the demon looks like... you don't need to tell me it's dumb...)Thank you so much for reviewing and staying with the story, I swear it won't all be about the horrible stuff that happened during the seven years. It's just that, well, they just got back so they're hit with the full force of the seven years. Anyway, TamashinoSuzume, now I want to do a Team Natsu comeback moment. So, sure, I'll put in a little job for them! And I just have to say; wow. There are so many people following this that I read the stories of, and I'm awed that ya'll follow **_**and **_**favorited my story. It's just-wow. Thank you so much! Til next time, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day came upon them, and the Tenrou group-plus Rokem and Sting-are getting ready to leave to Marie and Aki's home.

"It doesn't feel right, to go without Natsu..." Levy voices, to which Gajeel messes up her hair to comfort her and out of hidden jealousy.

"Don't worry. I bet he'll burst in while we're there." Sting reassures her and he leads the group to the small house. Stopping at the door he knocks four times before stepping back, hands clenched in his pockets. The door slowly creaks open to show a small, old woman who smiles up at the group, but the smile falters slightly after a moment.

"Oh, Sting-kun. Natsu-kun isn't with you, is he?" He shakes his head. "I'll say those council people are making him work to hard. Well, come in, she's waiting." They obey, and follow her up the stairs, they become more and more nervous at each creak the stair makes, as if it were a warning. Sting seemed to be the only one slightly content, but Rokem was a close second to emitting that kind of mood.

Once they get there Marie opens the door and beckons them inside, leaving them to go in on their own. At first no one moves, but then the voice they heard yesterday speaks up from inside.

"Well, come in now. I don't bite." Makarov goes in first, and as everyone else does they see a look of disappointment flash across her face. They all get a clear look at Aki. All around the room lay medical supplies. Medicine on the wardrobe, a black wheelchair beside the pure-white bed. But mainly fresh herbs lie all around the room, ranging from colors of green to deep violets. The strong smell of medicine hits them as they pass through the door frame, tempting them to walk back out. But they fight against that urge.

The woman in the sheets is much to thin, with a tube in her arm injecting... something. Paper-thin skin that shows blue veins coursing beneath it. She's propped up on a white pillow, an identical blanket covering her lower half.

"Oh come, tell me your names." She gives them a sweet smile that reaches her hazel eyes.

"Well, I'm Makarov, but I'm sure he called me gramps if he talked of me at all." He speaks, walking to her bedside.

"Oh yes, I've heard stories about you." She scans the crowd with narrow eyes. "I wonder if I'll be able to put name to faces by Natsu's descriptions." She puts a narrow finger on her chin in deep thought. "Mind getting in a single-file circle around the bed?" They obey and she opens her eyes wide. "You must be Gray." She points at the raven-haired teen.

"How'd you know?"

"He said you have a face that 'irritates him to no end'." A titch appears on his forehead at the quoted words,"And that you're a habitually stripper." That's when he realizes his clothes are missing.

"Shit!" He bursts from the room, looking for his missing garments. Juvia hot on his tail with hearts in her eyes at the sight of Gray.

"...And that girl's Juvia?" Every sweatdrops at the scene, and nods in response. She looks around with a small smile as the crowd follows her every move with their eyes. "You must be the Rajinshuu, right?" She points at Laxus and the three beside him, then pointing to each as she says their names she begins;"Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed and Laxus."

"Well, glad to know he didn't forget us." Evergreen adjusts her glasses, poking her nose in the air.

"I've mainly heard stories about your lightning mage leader; Laxus."

"Not too many good things, I suppose." Laxus begins tapping his foot, not wanting all eyes on him at the moment.

"Ah, well, I've heard you made up for most of them." She smiles up at him, hazel eyes sparkling with forgiveness."And no doubt he let you back into the guild." She says, eyeing his guild mark. Then turns her head to a small, blue-haired girl beside a larger man with metal piercings all over his body. Crossing his arms in front of his chest as she stares at the two who stand side by side.

"Nice to meet you." Levy slightly bows and Gajeel grunts in recognition.

"You must be Levy and Gajeel." Aki slightly laughs at the two, remembering how the older, mature Natsu described them. With a bright smile Levy nods at this while Gajeel raises his eyebrow. Turning her gaze she sees the next 'group' of people, all with white hair.

"Nice to meet you, Aki." The girl with the shorter hair smiles and Aki gives a small grin. _So this is Lisanna..._

"Well, you must be the Strauss family; Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna."

"A real MAN can figure that out!"

"Elfman, she isn't a man." Mirajane says with a smile, but the dark aura around her warns him not to make that mistake again, and he cowers below his sisters sinister grin.

"And you must be Wendy." She smiles at the small girl that stands at the end of her bed, beside a young boy with emerald eyes.

"Y-yes." Wendy gives a small bow,"N-nice to meet you." Aki turns to the boy beside her, but before she can ask his name she sees four, small cats sitting at the end of her bed. A blue one, a white one, a black one, and a red one.

"Are you exceeds!?" Aki jumps, her smile widening at the sight of them.

"Hai!" The blue cat jumps up, happiness radiating off of him.

"You must be Carla, Pantherlilly, Lector... and you must be Happy." Joy erupts from her core and fills Aki up instantly as she finally sees the cat Natsu had cared so deeply for. The cat Natsu loved like a son, the cat Natsu cried the loss of as he did for everyone else in the room. _I can't believe I'm finally meeting these people!_

"I-I'm Rokem." The boy squeaks,"I'm new, so you probably don't know anything about me." She beams down at him and motions him to her bedside, which he obliges to.

"Well, I hope we can become better friends, Rokem. Know that you're always welcome to come over." She chuckles for a moment before continuing with a smile,"Funny how I never told Natsu that yet he invites himself in whenever he wants nowadays."

"Hello, I'm-"

"No! I need to figure it out myself." Aki interrupts the mage who looks down in shame, having forgotten this small fact.

"I'm sorry, please hit me." The scarlet mage bows and everyone sweatdrops at this. Once the initial shock passes Aki gives and awkward chuckle.

"You must be Erza, or the more famed name; Titania." Erza straightens up and nods at this. "And then you must be Lucy," the blonde mage nods,"Natsu spoke about you _a lot_." This gets the celestial mages attention. I mean, sure they had many adventures together, but so did many others in the room.

Looking up she sees the brown-haired girl wearing a blue bikini top, speaking with the much larger man who stands beside her, comically crying for her to accept him into her life as a father figure.

"And you're Cana and Gildarts?" Cana side glances at the bed-ridden woman and nods, before depressing Gildarts with a stern 'no'. Leaving the two be the woman turns to the third blonde mage in the room, one whom she's already acquainted with. "Sting-kun..."

"Aki-san." He gives a nod of the head, and an awkward silence hangs in the air as they stare into each others eyes. With a smile and a motion of a finger she tells him to bend down to her, of course he obeys.

Grabbing on of his ears a twitch appears on her forehead, and cold sweat encases Stings body. Everyone stares at the scene in complete shock, not knowing what to say. The woman who was so kind earlier turned into a semi-demon. The men thought they had _finally _found a 'normal' girl, but this one's as demonic as the next.

"I hear you're causing a lot of trouble for Natsu." Everyone can see that her smile is a mask for the demon inside, and understand why Natsu was more afraid of her than of the demon he went to face.

"A-ahh, well Natsu-san said it was okay-"

"He has enough to do nowadays, he's just a pushover when it comes to you guys." She releases the fearful boy with a sigh and shakes her head. "Somehow you guys get him more money than the destruction you dish out. _Plus _he's a weasel when it comes to taking care of the guilds costs. You get away this time, but next time I won't be so lenient. Got it?" Sting gives a sharp nod in understanding, afraid of what may happen if he doesn't agree.

As they finish their small... 'conversation', if you can call it that, they hear three sharp, quick taps on the door downstairs. Listening intently as the door creaks open they hear the old woman gasp and later chuckle.

"They're upstairs, but you better apologize to Aki for what you did."

"...I know." At the voice Aki suddenly lightens up, and a smile unlike the ones they had seen her welcomed them with shows. Creaking up the stairs, everyone can tell the steps are much too heavy as he thuds up the stairs and through the hallway. He peaks into the doorway, the pink hair showing out above the crowd for Aki to see.

"Well?" Aki raises her brow, and if she were standing it seems she'd be tapping her foot at him. Bowing his head down with a sigh he looks back up at her with a half smile before stepping in front of the doorway. Everyone's taken aback while Aki just raises both brows in surprise, and Rokem jumps in complete fear.

Propping the item on his right and resting on his shoulder is a large-_very_ large-spike. But on closer inspection it looks like a quill with a yellow stripe in the middle and a thin one on the top, the rest black. It's Natsus height plus some, and as thick as his head.

"Wha-That's from Zagnois!" Rokem shouts, jumping up and down in shock, fear, and joy.

"Did you...kill it?" Gray stands, mouth agape at the sheer size of the... _thing_.

"What do you think, ice princess?" He says, slightly leaning on the item he had brought to the house.

"About how big was it?" Aki asks, and Natsu sees the thirst in her eyes to touch it. Picking it up he rests it on a shoulder and supports it with his hands. Walking into the room, everyone clears a path, not wanting to get hit by what he carries. Setting the base of the object beside the bed, he leans it in slightly for her to touch it, but holds it so it doesn't fall on her.

"This is a small, base quill. The town kept a few larger ones. Its size rivaled the one that attacked Magnolia."

Nodding, she runs a hand along the surface and analyzes its attributes. Feeling spikes that go up to the tip when running her hand down to the base, but is smooth when running up to the tip. After feeling along its surface she leans back on the pillow, a signal to Natsu to put the quill down. He sets it down as softly as possible, still making a loud 'thud' resound through the room.

"How heavy is it?" Gajeel asks, walking over to the object.

"Why don't you check it out?" The used-to-be-larger man lumbers towards the object and Natsu turns his attention to the bed-ridden woman beside him. She stubbornly crosses her arms and turns her head away from him.

"You're late." She looks at him out of the corner of her eye, and everyone can see through the bags under her eyes and her thin and frailness, that she was once a beautiful woman, and could've been even prettier if she wasn't struck with an illness.

"Well, I'm here now. The council is very strict, and they always pull the 'it's the least you could do to repay us for the guilds damages, blah blah blah'..." A slight smirk spreads across her face, one Natsu can't see.

"You'll have to make it up to me." She sees him raise his eyebrows at this, before dropping his head and sighing.

"...Fine." At this she jumps in joy and turns to face him.

"Goodie! Cause I'm gonna heal your wounds from your battle!" Natsu leans back a bit, putting his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, whoa. Hey now-"

"Is your word so cheap?" This gets him and he places his hands on his hips. "One of the only things I can do in here is learn about herbs and stuff, and you're my test subject!"

"Wha-"

"Cause you're the only one who comes here that ever needs healing. I mean, even _Sting _isn't dumb enough to come here after a battle without healing."

"How do you-"

"I'm not dumb, Natsu. I know you. You brought a piece of the demon here, you would normally drop it off at the guild when you went there. And if you went there then you would've been healed." She rolls her eyes at his expression. "I know your magic types. I've seen your illusions enough times. Now come off it, and did you get cursed."

"...Nope! Curse-free from this battle!" He gives a smile at the hard-won achievement, but he goes no further as Aki reaches for her herb kit. Everyone just watches as the two seem to forget they're even there, and their hearts are being warmed and broken by the scene.

"D-damn, Salamander!" Gajeel gasps, and the pinkette turns around to see the dragon slayer with his arms wrapped around the quill. "This things heavy! How'd you carry this here?"

"I guess I'm just stronger than you." He flashes a grin which gets on the others nerves.

"Let me see that." Gray walks to it and wraps his arms around it as Gajeel backs away from it. "Hurragh!" He puffs his cheeks out and his face goes red as he lifts it off the ground about an inch.

"Oh, come on ice princess. I thought you were gonna beat me in a duel."

"S-shut up!" Gray spits at him before getting in the pinkettes grinning face.

"Oh? What're you gonna do about it?" Grays face reddens in anger and he gabs a finger in the guild masters chest. Missing the slight flinch of pain that jolts through the mans body.

"7 years isn't nearly enough time for you to become strong enough to beat me." Through his anger he can't see the pain Natsu tries to hide as he digs a finger into the pinkettes chest.

"Gray, let me advise you to get your hand off his chest." The cold, strong, stern voice speaks. Everyone turns in shock to the speaker, and Gray is taken from his gaze as he stares at the host. Reluctantly he backs away from the provoker, and sees the sighs of relief the now older man releases.

Turning to look at Aki he sees her flash him a devious smile once her cold one passes over. And, raising his hands, he gives in.

"You caught me, you caught me." He turns his body to her and drops his arms with a small smile. "I _did _come here right after my battle. I admit it. Happy?" She raises her brows with a smile.

"I already knew that. But yes, I am happy you admitted it." Looking between the two, the Tenrou group gets lost at their words-excluding Makarov who raises his brows at the information. "Now, release you small 'illusion'."

Putting a hand on the back of his head he gives a small chuckle, and Makarov moves away from the bedside chair for Natsu to sit at-which he obliges to. Putting both hands on his knees and tilting his head down he begins to incite a spell. A light shines around him from a circle on the ground, which slightly blinds everyone.

When they open their eyes everyone is taken aback by the sight. Natsu was no longer sitting there the same as he was just a second ago. His chest has a large gash across it, with a smaller one that starts half-way down his chest and continues. And that's the worst of it, but that doesn't mean the rest is okay.

Small scratches litter his body, and his hair is partially stained red with his blood. One of the more shocking changes is that on his right arm he has a black lightning-patterned tattoo going up to his collar bone. Small bandages here and there.

And that's when it hits them, he's not wearing a shirt. They see a large scarred slash across his chest beside the newer wound. It's the one they had seen the tip of on his neck when he's not wearing his scarf. On the top of his shoulder-normally hidden by his shirt-is the beginning of a three-clawed scratch, that's scarred from the high shoulder down to his abdomen. And the middle of each scratch has a frosty-blue line, that every member stares at.

"Well, your illusions are getting better. But you can't get passed me when you're wincing at every movement."

"It's not my fault you have sharp eyes." He goes to cross his arms but looks down to see the fresh gash and changes his mind.

"Well, Gray definitely helped me." It took a moment for everyone to realize what she means and Gray feels guilt form in his stomach. But looking back into Natsus' eyes everyone can see they're not as pain filled as they should be. Rather, he seems content.

"NATTTSSSSUUUUU!" Happy flies to him with tears in his eyes, hugging his face with his tiny paws. Natsu eases him off with a warm smile and sets his 'son' on the bed.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm fine. I healed up a bit before coming here, it's not life-threatening." He wipes away the cats tears as they finally stop flowing.

"What's with the tattoo?" Laxus-of course he's the one to ask-speaks up. Looking at his arm he contemplates before answering.

"Well, I uh, maybe ate a bit to much of its lightning magic. And this is the end result." Everyone just stares at him as he continues,"But now I can use its magic with this hand."

"And those scars?" Lucy brings up after a big breath to calm her nerves. Looking around he can see everyone unnerved by the battle wounds and sighing he leans back on the chair-only to wince and add to their worries. After getting as comfortable as possible he leans his head back and looks at the cream-colored ceiling.

"From Zeref's Demon Lords." Everyone stares at him wanting a 'better' answer, and he gives a heavy sigh. "This one-" he traces the one slash across his chest that healed over years ago,"was from Vespire. This is his cursed-strike. This one-" he traces the claw-mark across his chest with three fingers,"was from Lumonie's talon."

"What are the curses?" Makarov butts in, but Aki is quick to interrupt.

"Well, I know how eager you are to know all about the seven years away, but healing him should be the priority." Makarov nods in approval and Aki grounds down a few leaves together in a bowl. "This is gonna sting." She speaks as she gets the cream-like creation on her fingers.

"'Kay." Natsu prepares himself, and Aki begins to rub the cream on the large gash. Holding back the wince of pain he squeezes his eyes shut. _Sting, yeah right. My body's on fire!_

After an agonizing long time for Natsu, she finishes placing the magic cream over his large wounds. Then, turning back to her box she pulls out a violet, cup-shaped flower and takes pollen from it. Then she pats the yellow powder on the mossy green cream, and suddenly it changes to a teal hue.

"Hold this." She gives him a small white container to hold for her as she puts everything back, and he opens it to see an ugly shade of yellow-pink that makes him scrunch up his nose.

"This smells disgusting."

"And you need it, now give it back." She reaches her hand out to him and he gives the container to her. She gets a clump of the item in her hand and raises her brow at him.

"What?"

"Your hand." Natsu's face pales and he shakes his head and hands.

"I don't need it, I'm fine." She rolls her eyes with a small smile.

"So you fought the beast, by yourself, without using your left hand." He doesn't respond and she takes his left hand by the wrist, which still manages to make him wince.

"I wonder..." Mira begins to think aloud as Aki begins to take the glove off as gently as possible, to not hurt the younger man.

"Wonder what, Mira-san?" Wendy looks up at the white-haired take-over mage who stares intently at the hand slowly being revealed.

"I wonder what it looks like."

And as the glove is finally taken off a gasp floats through the room as everyone sees the limb that was the first to see a Demon Lords wrath.

**Authors Note: Yeah, well, with an event like that it ain't gonna be pretty. I maybe made Aki a bit to lively, but it's her personality. Thanks for reviewing! Seriously, you're all just so kind and helpful, I'm surprised by the sheer amount of reviews. Sorry for waiting until Sunday night, I didn't get my computer til them-it was at my dads and I was at my moms. ****Til next time, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The glove was completely removed and everyone gasps, while holding back screams or whimpers. Happy just stares at it with eyes as wide as they'd go in complete shock and silence.

Scarred. That's the first thing anyone would see first. Just a fresh, pink shade. The hand is much skinnier than his arm. The skin wrinkled, seeming to tight but to big at the same time.

Aki and Sting are the only ones seeming unfazed, and she wears something close to a smile; her face content. Sting looking guiltily at the scarred tissue. Cream in hand Aki gently spreads the pink-yellow medicine all over the hand, and as she finishes Natsu visibly relaxes.

The pink-yellow covers the entire hand with it's slick, shining surface and Natsu looks down at it with a partial smile. As he moves his fingers and clenches his fist the smile broadens to its usual gleam.

"Well, you _are _getting better." He comliments,"I didn't expect that."

"What's that supposed to mean!" She crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks out. But then takes on a look of sympathy,"It's not long-lasting."

"...I know." He sighs and leans back on the chair. "But it's good while it lasts."

"Well, lets get to work on those other wounds." She begins to go for her kit but Natsu's response stops her.

"I can heal up on my own time. These are minor wounds." The pinkette turns his gaze over to the group that stands around her bed. "Plus, you have company." She turns her head with a new smile and scans the crowd once more.

"Well, I'm Aki Leon. Former resident of Hargeon." It takes a moment for them to process the new acquired information, and a silent hangs over them for a moment. "I've heard so many stories about all of you. Though it wouldn't be hard to believe they were _adjusted _to an extent."

"What!?" Natsu turns to her, _She thinks I exaggerated my stories!? _They all ignore the pinkette and continue with their stories.

"As I said earlier, Natsu's wounds took top priority. But now that that's over I'll help you catch-up on the seven years you missed."

"How'd you guys become acquainted?" Mira starts off, eyes thirsty for information.

"Well, if you didn't know, he saved me after Lucifer attacked." Aki begins, sending Natsu a side-glance before continuing. "Afterwards he always came to where I rested in the hospital, but he did that for everyone who was injured from the attack. Soon I was the only one left. And when I was still in the hospital we became friends, so when I was moved to my house he still visited. Though I didn't know Gran gave you a house key until recently." At this she raises her brow at him and he shrugs with a smile.

"So, what next?" Wendy comes up to he end of the bed, eyes full of compressed excitement.

"Well, then came the stories. For four years he'd come and tell me stores about you guys and past adventures. Though it took a few visits to finish each one since he always had things to do for the council or guild."

"F-four years! That's a long time for story telling!" Lucy looks between the two in shock. _That takes some commitment!_

"Yeah, well I had a lot I had to do." Natsu explains and Makarov nods in understanding.

"After that he'd tell me stories about more recent events. Like his battle against Vespire and Lumonie-"

"What!? You know about the battle against Lumonie!?" She turns to Sting in complete shock, before giving Natsu a look of worry which silently said '_I'm sorry_'.

"Umm... I thought he would've told you." Natsu just closes his eyes and gives a heavy sigh-hes been doing that a lot lately.

"What's so special about Salamander's battle against that demon?" Gajeel crosses his arms and turns his gaze to the pinkette.

"Lumonie..." Natsu speaks up, his face stoic, contradicting his usual animated face. "Was a strange demon. Much different than the others, the strongest of six."

"Six?" Lisanna looks at him, she had only heard of four, not six.

"In order from weakest to strongest they're; Vespire, Deliora, uh... Lucifer, Zagnois, Yenge and Lumonie. The only one still alive in Yenge."

"And I'm guessing this is a list of Demon Lords." Natsu nods at Laxus's question.

"But, we can talk about this at anytime." Natsu turns back to his usual self and looks at Aki.

"Well, I'm glad somebody didn't forget that I'm here." She looks back at the group,"Well, if anything, the demons are the most important things that had happened. But a rivalry had grown between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. A very _serious _rivalry. I'm surprised you haven't marched up to their guild and taken them all on." Aki meant the last part for both Natsu and Sting.

"Okay, what's this 'Sabertooth' guild?" Sting is the one to answer Erza's question.

"A guild that had made itself well-known during the games, it's master is Jiemma." Everyone looks at the dragon slayer who continues,"Rogue and I used to be members of that guild and helped win the first games. Then, thanks to Natsu's persuasion, we joined Fairy Tail." Everyone gives the pinkette a glare and he shakes his head furiously.

"That makes me sound bad!" He intervenes,"We just had a conversation, that's all!"

"Tell us about it!" Levy speaks up, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I like this story." At Aki's words, Natsu gives in, but Sting tells the story.

"It was just after the games, and Fairy Tail had gotten sixth place...

**Flashback**

**(Sting PoV)**

Rogue, Frosch and Lector and I decided to go for a walk the night the games ended. Our guild; Sabertooth, had won. And we were apart of the team! But we decided to leave the party because Rogue had felt uncomfortable. The park, only lit up by the lampposts and their reflection on the water, looked like a dream. Darkness filling the void light normally would.

"I can't believe we won the games!" I jump onto the fountains rim, a smile spread across my face. Rogue looks up at me with a satisfied expression and Lector hops up next to me. Sitting down beside Lector we talk about the past events and battles we had done.

"You and Rogue are the best in team battles!" Lector compliments, Rogue blushes at the compliment, but before I can point it out a voice speaks from the darkness.

"So you're Sting and Rogue."

"Who're you!" I jump from the fountain while Rogue puts his guard up. "And how do you know our names?"

"Um, he just said it and you _did _compete in the games." The figure can now be seen in the light, and he looks oddly familiar... Pink hair, black opened vest with gold trimmings. White sweats. And a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck, one of his more noticeable features.

"Oh, you're a member of Fairy Tail." Lector points out, and the pinkette smiles.

"Are you here for vengeance?" I speak up, remembering seeing the other mage in the stands with the other Fairy Tail members, recognizable by his rosy hair. _He must be weak if he wasn't in the games._

"No, I don't need to do that." Raising his hands up in defense, the other mage gets that out of the way.

"Why not? Aren't you mad?"

"Well, I may be mad, but we're fine." He explains, putting a hand on his hip and the other in front of him. "But we're still a family, and if anything, our bonds have grown stronger. So, we're celebrating either way."

"Bonds?" I cross my arms and look defiantly up at the older mage.

"In Fairy Tail, what's most important isn't winning. It's protecting the guild; our family. And keeping our bonds intact." This piques my interest.

"Of _course _winning is more important."

"But, if you win as enemies, then what's the point?" Natsu turns to leave and Sting watches his back with admiration. _He's right..._

"Who are you?" Sting calls out to him, and the pinkette turns his head slightly, showing his trade-mark grin.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Fairy Tail's fourth guild master."

**Present**

"So, we went to our guild master the next day and quit to join Fairy Tail." Sting finishes up,"He was very angry, but Natsu saved us from him and let us join." Everyone smiles at him and the story. Before turning their gaze to Natsu who wears a small, but genuine, smile.

"Any other stories?" Rokem speaks up, and Natsu thinks on it.

"Well, what about how you became a Wizard Saint like a MAN!"

"That? Oh it happened after I defeated the first demon. They weighed my accomplishments; beating Jellal, Zero, Hades, Gajeel, a few others and the demon." Natsu says it as if it weren't a big deal as everyone gapes at him.

"When you say the accomplishments like that..." Lucy says while everyone remembers the times he had done the named things.

"Why am I in there!?" Gajeel turns to the man who shrugs.

"They thought you were mentionable." He shrugs, pressing Gajeels buttons in a way they shouldn't be pressed.

"Lets do this, here and now." Gajeel walks up to the pinkette who stands to face him.

"I can beat you even after I defeated a Demon Lord _and _carried around something that weighed more than a ton. I could beat you and Gray with my hands tied behind my back." As they butt heads, and Gray joins the fray. Aki sends Natsu a glare he doesn't even have to see, he just feels the chill and sits down right away. Cold sweat coating his body.

"Do you give in to me, Salamander?" Natsu looks up at him defiantly.

"Not to _you_. Never." _But to her, yes. _He looks over at the woman and Gajeel sees the glare he sends her, seeming unaffected.

"It seems your boyfriend here is a wimp." Gray looks down at her and the pinkette's bangs cast a shadow over his face.

"Natsu, if you fight him do it out of the house." Aki sends Gray a glare of complete hatred. No... hatred is an understatement; it's of fury and... sorrow? At this Natsu stands and Gray smirks-that is, until a hand grips his throat and the two fly out the window.

"GRAY!"

"NATSU!" They shout as the two exit the building through the window, shards flying out onto the street. Everyone looks out the window to see Gray laying on the ground outside and Natsu standing with his back to him. People spread out as they see the two mages begin their battle.

Everyone else runs out the door, leaving Aki with Sting, in a rush to see-and stop-the battle.

"He might kill him." Sting says, looking out the window, watching the group surround the two. Natsu finally facing his opponent whose standing up.

"He won't kill him. And I know more about him than you do, and I know he needs this after his battle."

"Why?" Sting looks from the window to Aki. "Why did he tell you and not us? His guild, his family? Why?"

"I understand where you're coming from," Her brown hair falling into her face. "But I know why he did it. And I can't be mad at him for not telling you." Sting almost retorts but then sees a sight that makes him freeze. She began to _cry_. Silent tears streaming down her face.

Looking back out the window to help her save face, he watches the battle begin.

Down on the street Natsu turns to Gray who stands to face him, hand caressing his throat. The spectators see a shadow cast over the pinkettes eyes as he speaks.

"You wanted a fight. So come, or have you figured out that you've bitten off more than you can chew?" Gray growls at this and looks into Natsus eyes. And he sees something he wish he didn't.

There's a cruel, chilling, almost feral look hidden beneath the other emotions. It's cold, and nothing like the warm, jolly Natsu everyone knows and loves. It's like...

"A demon." Gray gasps out loud. He was rethinking fighting Natsu, but in his eyes he could see a desperate need for release. At this Natsu looks up at him, the shadowing preceding to show many more emotions in his eyes. The first thing he notices is sorrow. Two black, bottomless pits of sorrow. Then fury. And Gray had the chance to help, as a former best-friend and rival. And at this moment he's thankful for all those years they had spent together, or he wouldn't have read the man so easily.

"So, are we gonna do this?" Natsu crosses his arms and looks Gray in the eye. Gray puts on a smirk, and gives Natsu a slight glare.

"I was born ready." And then it starts.

Natsu doesn't spend time to play or warm-up. He begins to release his magic at a slow, steady rate. It escalates to the point where the air was hard to breath, normal citizens evacuated, and a cold sweat encases Gray's body.

_Am I really supposed to fight such a monster!? _He looks through the orange-red aura into the beady red eyes that show through it. Wind lashing around in a torrent, rocks being levitated off the ground**(cause you know when rocks start flying, shit just got real)**. Then it all disperses.

Just vanishes.

The immense pressure was gone suddenly. And Natsu was just standing there. Gray releases a breath he didn't know he was holding as the rocks fall back down to and the wind steadies.

A shadow is still cast over his eyes and Gray takes a risky step forward. As he does Natsu moves his right hand and puts it on his chest-or more specifically, over Lumonie's scar. Dropping to a knee he begins to take in raspy breaths.

"Is he done?" Aki turns to Sting, her previous tears gone.

"Yes...?" She nods before looking out the window into the blue sky that reminds her of the sea she misses so much.

"Bring him inside." She looks into Sting's eyes with a new found determination. "I need to talk to him. Privately." The last word is said sternly, no room for objection. The holy dragon slayer nods and goes out the front door to the other dragon slayer who now has both palms covering his face, head tilted upwards. All eyes on him, full of confusion and worry.

"Natsu-san-" Sting begins to say, but is silenced as the man leaves in a torrent of flames-usually he uses electricity as his transportation, which shocked him more than the fact that he had left.

"What was that?" Erza stomps up to Gray-she was going to give Natsu a piece of her mind later, but for now Gray needed a scolding. The ice mage, however, didn't move. He didn't respond. Just stood, staring at the place Natsu had been at. A sheen of cold sweat encasing his body.

"Gray-san...?" Wendy goes up to him, eyes full of worry as she looks into his face. This snaps him out of his daze and he looks down at her with a small smile.

"I'm okay." he assures her before looking through the broken window on the house they were just in. A certain pinkette pacing around inside, in the middle of a deep conversation.

Everyone follows his gaze, and they all have a silent agreement to go talk to the man. But two things stop them. First; Marie comes out the front door, her face downcast as she walks towards the group. Second; Master Makarov grabs Erza's arm-the leader of the group-stopping her.

"They're having an... argument, you could say. So wait outside for a moment." Marie speaks up as she reaches the group, flicking her eyes at Gray, giving a silent '_thank you_' for some reason.

"It has to do with Lumonie, doesn't it." Master Makarov more states than asks, to which Marie gives a solemn nod.

"I believe he has only told Aki. And she never dares to speak of it." She pauses as the two voices in her house rise in anger-more the woman's than Natsus-and when they calm she continues. "It's a topic you can't bring up yourself, and definitely puts Natsu on edge when mentioned. So please let him bring it up himself if he must. Just... be patient with him." Makarov nods and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We understand you're worried, because we feel the same." Makarov begins,"I have left him to pick up a job that we would never dream Natsu of all people would fill. Yet he did, and I must say I'm proud of him. So, we will help him in these many troubles, to make up for it."

All conversations cease as the door to Marie's house slams shut, and out walks a certain pinkette with a scaly scarf around his neck. A black robe-much like the one Gildarts has-covering his body. Both gloves are back on and he holds the large quill propped up on a shoulder.

His face doesn't show anger as it had before, but-if you know where to look-in his eyes he has a slight fear buried beneath his stoic expression. In a moment his face relaxes and he walks up to Gray, staying about a foot away.

"Sorry about that," he begins, putting his free hand behind his head,"Kinda let my emotions get the better of me." Everyone looks at him, completely shocked. I mean, they knew he had changed and matured and all. But _Natsu _is _apologizing _to _Gray_. This just isn't right. Gray takes a moment to process things before giving a small sigh. _This really isn't the same Natsu..._

"It's all good. I really crossed the line there." He looks up at the pinkette who gives a small grin.

"Truce?" Natsu puts out his free hand-the right.

"Truce." Gray takes hold of it and shakes. Turning on his heel Natsu goes towards the guild. The group hot on his tail.

"You guys might be mad. But I've already chosen the teams for the Grand Magic Games." Natsu speaks to the group that walks behind him. "And when we get there, I'll announce it. Then, we leave tomorrow."

"Where will we be going?" Wendy speaks up, and Sting looks down at her with a smile.

"Crocus."

**Authors Note: And~ end. Well then, off to Crocus in the next chapter. Please review, I live off those and it motivates me. This next week I'll be doing dinner theater(re) for my school, so I'll be very busy. Hopefully I'll be able to type up a chapter, but you never know. Remember, reviews is my motivation. And thank you o-so much for reviewing! I really do appreciate it even if I rarely do shout-outs. Rokem is someone mentioned first in chapter... nine. And what happens to Natsu's hand is said in chapter six. Thanks for reviewing, and til next time, see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Authors Note: Read the bottom Authors Note. It has something in it you need to know**

Finally in Crocus-much to all the dragon slayers relief-Fairy Tail steps off the train to go into the large city. Natsu, standing in front of the group, looks over the crowd to see where they will be staying at; the Honey Bone Lodge.

"Listen," He turns to them, speaking in a slight whispered tone. "You must be at the Honey Bone Lodge by midnight. No later or you won't be able to participate. Stay in groups until then, and enjoy Crocus!" He smiles and with the wave of a hand turns to leave,"I'll be there by... ten?" And then he's gone. Into the crowd at a fast pace for some reason-

"FAIRY TAIL'S HERE!" Someone in the crowd shouts, and soon they're over taken by the large group of fans tackling them to the ground.

"W-we're so popular!" Lucy shrieks from under the pile of people. Erza gives her a hand and helps her out from under them, the blonde stares at where her guild used to be standing, but are now apart of a strangers dog pile.

"Natsu! That sly bastard!" Gray screams from beneath the pile, and-standing in a blind fury, hands in the air-he catapults everyone off of him to some unknown destination.

"Natsu?"

"Master Natsu!"

"Where is master Natsu?" The crowd begins to leave the guild members alone to look for its guild master. Which gives everyone a breather.

"I think Natsu's more famous than the guild combined." Some random guild member states, to which a man in the crowd comes up to them to 'reply'.

"But of course." He wears a dark purple hooded cloak with gold trimmings. "He's saved many lives of the people Demon Lords have terrorized, _and _not to mention every one they would have killed in the future. Lets not forget keeping Fairy Tail up and running on his own. Becoming 'The Rising Phenoix'." Erza stares at him in distrust, keeping her guard up, not liking how much he knows about Natsu-to the point where he was saying things she herself didn't know.

"Proxi!" Natsu appears from nowhere next to the man, slinging his left hand around his shoulder. "What're you doing here?"

"Just explaining a few things to these ignorant-" Natsu smacks the back of the others head with his hand as an interruption and a friendly 'Hey! Shut up.'

"Quit calling them that! They are _family_. Guys, this is Proxi. Another S-class mage of Fairy Tail." Bringing the hood down he reveals the unfamiliar face.

Young. Around Gray's height and age. Pointed ears and spiky white hair with two long pieces framing his face. Light-yellow eyes fully surrounded by a thick, dark outline, making them pop out on his pale skin.

"Proxi. And I know your names so no need to bother." Natsu smacks him on the back of the head again before placing the same hand on his head and messing his hair.

"You _really _need to practice that 'nice' thing." The pinkette raises an eyebrow at the teen.

"I'm not being mean." Natsu sighs, letting his hand fall to his side.

"So, did you come to see the games?" Proxi gives a small shrug and nod. "Great! You can become more acquainted with your own guild! Have some fun, talk, do things! It'll be good for you!"

"...Can't I just stay with you?" The mage looks up into the onyx eyes hopefully, and the pinkette closes his eyes, brows knitted together.

"The council called me for something urgent, so I'm sorry. You're going to have to suffer _human contact_. Please bare with it. Why don't you hang out with our newest member; Rokem? He has a situation much like your own." Patting Proxi's shoulder and messing with his hair once more, Natsu turns back to the group. "Midnight. Honey Bone Lodge. Be there. And that includes you, Proxi."

And once again, he's gone with a flash of lightning, making a small raven-haired boy jump in shock and fear.

"I take it you're Rokem?" The boy gives a hesitant nod,"What demon attacked your home?"

"Zagnois. You?"

"Vespire." A silence comes over the Fairy Tail members as they don't know what to do.

"So, what's your magic, Proxi?" Erza stomps up to him, and the other mage looks unfazed by her glare.

"I see no reason why I should tell you-" Again, a hand slaps the back of his head, and the S-class mage turns his glare to Macao.

"You know Natsu would've done it."

"That doesn't mean you can." He hisses, a purple aura surrounding him. As it rises a purple magic circle appears on the ground below him. But before the magic can go to high, an orange, more familiar magic circle appears outside of Proxi's. Canceling his magic.

"Proxi." A life-size hologram of Natsu appears in front of the boy. "I'm actually going to say thank you, first." He smiles at the boy,"This meeting is so goddamn boring!" Right after he says that, a faint voice in the background angrily states;

"We can hear you, Dragneel!" To which he just dismisses with the wave of a hand.

"But, how many times do I have to tell you! Control your magic."

"...It's hard." Natsu puts his hands on his hips and sighs.

"I know. It was hard for me too." Turning around to face a short old man the pinkette flashes a smile,"Can _you _teach him how to control his magic? He uses illusions, _powerful _illusions. And some other mental stuff." Makarov nods with a smile.

"Of course."

"Okay then! Proxi," he turns to the teen,"_please _let him help you." The boy crosses his arms stubbornly and snorts. "Quit being such a baby! He can help you more than I can. Just do it."

"...Fine." Natsu beams at this before saluting to the rest of the guild.

"See ya!" And he disappears for the third time that hour.

Everyone looks at each other for a moment before smiling, getting together into groups and departing to enjoy the festive city.

"So... What do you like to do?" Proxi turns to the small boy beside him; Rokem. The emerald eyes stare up at him, showing a pain beneath their innocent sheet. "How about ice cream?"

"Sure!" He jumps in happiness, and Proxi goes wide-eyed before giving a warm smile. _Just like any other kid... What Natsu did with me really works..._

**Later That Night**

**(in a secret room)**

"The demons have been getting more active."

"You don't mean Demon Lords, do you?"

"I mean Overlords."

"Those things are insanely powerful! What are we supposed to do-"

"You mean what am _I _supposed to do?"

"..."

"So, Tartarous is on the move?"

"It seems so."

"Then we should summon all the other Wizard Saints?"

"We already have."

"And when will they arrive?"

"...Hopefully on time."

**(News flash-I'm a Lazy Lady, so~ I'm **_**not **_**going to write about what happens in the maze. I'll write the grand entrance though!)**

Cheers fill the stadium as balloons float up, beginning the first day of the Grand Magic Games. The band plays and people take their seats to see the event in person. The cheering so loud it's deafening to anyone nearby.

"**I'm your announcer, Chapati Lola.**" The speakers boom, somewhat silencing the restless crowd. "**And former council member Yajima-san has joined us as a commentor. Thank you for being here, Yajima-san.**"

"**My pleasure.**"

"**For day one's guest, we've invited the sparkling Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight-san of Blue Pegasus.**"

"**We're gonna win this year, so look out~ 3**" The men swoon over the idol behind the speaker. Taking her words to heart.

"**The team members have finally entered.**" Chapati begins again.

"**Yes, thank you. I'll have a coffee.**"

"**Yajima-san! Your microphone is still on broadcasting!**"Everyone begins to die laughing at the older mans idiocy and Chapati fretting over it. "**First off is the preliminary round's eighth place. Will they be able to maintain their glory?**"

Everyone watches as the group walks out, all wearing identical colors. They come out with determination in their eyes; Gray in the lead, behind him is Elfman, Lucy, Erza and Jellal.

"**Contrary to their name, they're the wild, rowdy Fairy Tail!**" The announcer ends, and the crowd cheers even louder.

"Wow... They really like us." Lucy speaks, her words barely audible as the crowd continues. Jellal just stands in a awkward silence. Sure, it was his second time competing, but it was still weird to turn from a top-class criminal to one of the most famous and loved people in Fiore.

"Because we are MEN!"

"**Surprisingly, Fairy Tail made eighth place this year. Will they be able to climb up to the top as they have so many times before? What is Master Natsu's plan?**" As if on cue, everyone's gaze turns to the mentioned master, who's too oblivious to at as he continues to scream out in support for his team.

"**I'm glad to see you all, congratulations, Fairy Tail.**" Yajima speaks words of encouragement as the crowd continues.

"Keep your cool, Lucy." Erza says to the worried Celestial Spirit Mage. "Our comrades will cheer for us no matter what the outcome." At her words she looks up to see everyone in the stands-taking up a _lot _of space. Makarov standing on the railing and Natsu with on foot on it, both yelling at the top of their lungs. Hung below them is a banner that reads; FAIRY TAIL VICTORY, with the Fairy Tail insignia behind it.

"Yeah..."

"What's that...?" Gray speaks up, looking at their guild mates.

"Hmm?" Elfman turns to see what shocks Gray, eyes widening in shock.

"NO WAY!" Lucy screeches.

"Could that be..." At this, Makarov and Natsu turn their heads to the right to see...

"Hooray! Hooray! Fairy Tail!"

"MASTER MAVIS!" They screech, watching her sit on the edge of the balcony, bare feet swinging with the breeze.

"I came to cheer you on."

"You came to cheer us on... but you..." Makarov can't word his question, and Mavis turns to him with a smile.

"It's fine, don't worry. Only people with the guild crest can see me."

"Err... that's not what I was worried about."

"Well, being stuck on Tenrou Island is boring!"

"The first master is looking over us! That's reassuring!" Erza smiles up at the young-looking spirit.

"Even as a spirit." Gray adds.

"**Next up... is seventh place in the preliminaries...**" Chapati continues,"**The hounds of hell's army, Quatro Cerberus!**" As they come out, they shout things like 'Wild' and 'Lets take things over this year!'. "**Coming in sixth place, we have the all-female guild. The dancers of the deep blue seas, Mermaid Heel!**" All boys watch with hearts in their eyes, and Kagura bores holes into Erza, eyes filled with hatred. Natsu keeping an eye on the two.

"**Fifth place is the azure wings that sparkle in the darkness, Blue Pegasus!**" Jenny stands at the sidelines, cheering them on, as they do their two-finger cross-armed stance. With the trimen, Ichiya and a guy in a blue bunny suit. "**Fourth place... the goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers. Lamia Scale!**" Everyone begins to gasp at the sight of the fifth wizard saint in the mix; Jura. Leon by his side, to which only Gray glares at. Their guild master yelling down to them;'Why were you fourth in the preliminaries?! ARE YOU IDIOTS EVEN TRYING!' To which one replies;'Sorry grandma, it was because I'm so clumsy.' To prove her point, the young mage trips and falls flat on her face... much like a certain wind dragon slayer.

As they listen in on the conversation, they learn that Chellia-the person who tripped-is Shelly, the 'love' girl's, little sister.

"Gray, don't forget our promise. If we win, Juvia joins our guild." Leon glares at Gray, who smirks at him.

"I don't remember making any promise with you. But it's not like we're gonna lose to you anyway."

"What's this 'promise'?" Natsu whispers to Makarov who replies;

"In their battle, Leon saw Juvia and fell in love with her much like how she did with Gray. Proposed the deal which Gray blindly accepted." Natsu nods at this and silences as the announcer's mic turns on.

"**Moving on, coming in third we have... now this is quite a surprise! In third place we have a first time competing guild!**" At this Natsu leans forward, resting his chest on his knee. _First time? Could it be... _"**The midnight raiders, Raven Tail!**"

"That's the master's kid, Evan's guild." Erza looks at the group, Lucy looking at them wide-eyed.

"But... that means..." Makarov's vein pops out as he finishes the blondes sentence.

"A DARK GUILD!" Trying to launch from the stands, Fairy Tail quickly latches onto their previous master, while Natsu sits on the sidelines and explains.

"Raven Tail _used _to be a dark guild. It was accepted as a legal one recently."

"Damn it Evan... He's messing with me.. how did he pull this off..." Makarov sits in silent anger, boring holes into the Raven Tail members.

"**There are only two teams left that made it through the preliminaries.**"

"Huh? One of them is Sabertooth, right? Then who's the other one?" The crowd begins to question who the two could be, already knowing one.

"Another powerful guild? I wonder what it could be..." Gray looks towards the archway in anticipation and worry. But Natsu sits in the stands with a toothy grin.

"**Here we go! The team in second place is... Sabertooth?**" The crowd booms at this-the team that has gotten second place to Fairy Tail every time since their first win. Their fans screaming at the top of their lungs, topping Fairy Tail's cheers by a few notches.

"**Now for the last team that made it through the preliminary round... Well now... this is unexpected! That's right! You all know who they are! The people who never give up!FAIRY TAIL... team B!?**"

"WHHHAAAA~T!" Fairy Tail team A screeches, while the crowd shouts for them, beating Sabertooth's cheer by a landslide. Sting stands in the front, arms outstretched to the crowd. Behind him standing Rogue, Gajeel, Mirajane and Laxus.

Sure, they knew Fairy Tail had inserted two teams, but for one to get first was shocking to team A. As they come out, people begin to question the possibility of there being _two _Fairy Tail teams.

"**Well, it seems as though there's a lot of people still confused over the new revisions to the rules this year, don't you think, Yajima-san?**"

"**That's right... This year, each guild can have not just one, but two teams enter into the tournament.**"

"You see that!? That's how we do it in Fairy Tail!" Natsu's voice is cheerful, and Makarov laughs from his side in joy. The whole box joining soon enough.

"**But in this tournament, each team has the possibility of being matched-up against every other team... Will members of the same guild be capable of fighting themselves?**"

"**They'll be fine.**" Yajma comments, knowing Fairy Tail members fight all the time.

"**But...**" Jenny begins, her face etched with worry,"**That seems kind of unfair, doesn't it? Like... what if the competition has each guild send out a member for a battle royal... Fairy Tail would be the only guild to have two members in the ring at once, right?**"

"**Of the 100 guilds that entered, Fairy Tail is the only one that still has two teams in the running... This is their advantage they've earned, don't you think.**"

"**It's definitely in their favor, Maa-boy.**" Yajima adds to Chapati's sentence, who replies;

"**Maa-boy?**"

"I see... so that's why there were so many teams that entered..." Lucy contemplates from beside Gray. And as they all think, everyone pauses when a certain pinkette appears in the center of the stadium. Everyone falling silent, all camera's zeroed in on the master.

"**Listen up!**" His voice booms even without the help of a microphone. "**Just to make you guys stop whining because it isn't like we **_**broke **_**the rules, our members are just awesome-**"

"Stop the self-flattery!" Someone shouts out, and Natsu faces them before continuing.

"**Well, how about w**e make a deal?" He turns to Fairy Tail team A and B, voice no longer amplified, but everyone can hear his words thanks to a camera and microphone-enhanced lacrima.

"Which is?" Laxus crosses his arms, boring holes into the other man.

"Who ever loses gets to pay for the guilds damages next year." The place goes so quiet, you could hear a pin-drop. _Everyone _knows how destructive that guild can be, and Jellal, Sting and Rogue begin to sweat at this proposition.

"It's unMANly to turn down a bet!"

"You're on." Gray speaks what Elfman was trying to say. Not really thinking about what the consequences could be.

"I guess we'll accept, I mean-it's not like we're gonna lose. We already got first, gee-hi-hee."

"O-oh god.."

"It's beyond even now..."

"Pray for their souls..." The crowd mummers, making Lucy become uneasy, and she turns to see a grinning Natsu.

"Great! N**ow that that's settled, I doubt they're going to go easy on each other. Plus, they wouldn't have held back anyway. Fairy Tail likes their bragging rights.**" A few people in the crowd still complain about it being unfair, and-taking pity on them-Chapati speaks up on Fairy Tail's behalf.

"**Fairy Tail has always been known as a rowdy, destructive guild. Ever since seven years ago, when its core members disappeared, the guilds damages and costs have almost tripled from when Natsu-the present guild master-was still an active guild member.**" The Tenrou group then begins to scream out in surprise, while Makarov falls back, eyes white and round. His soul leaving his body-which Mavis forces back in.

"W-what did we agree to!?" Lucy cries, and everyone else soon joins in.

"WE ARE GONNA WIN THIS!" Gray raises a fist in a cold sweat, trying to hide the fact that he's scared shitless. _Almost triple the cost in damages!?_

"And now you're extremely motivated." He clamps a hand down on Gray's shoulder, giving a smile that holds some pity. "Good luck, you'll need it."

**Author's Note: That's right, triple the amount. Anyway, I've decided that I'm gonna leave whether Aki lives or dies in your hands. Starting now, put in either reviews or dm me what you want. It'll be a silent poll, so you will only know when the time comes. Thanks for being patient, I barely got this chapter done. This week has been so stressful. So, NOW ONTO THE GAMES! *may the odds be ever in their favor* Thanks for reviewing, following a favorite-ing. PLEASE REVIEW! Til next time, see ya!**


End file.
